Completely and Utterly
by thelastenemy
Summary: It was funny, thought James. Here, he'd spent years trying to be mature enough for her, and now he'd somehow done it without even realizing it. A story about friendship, love, and everything in between.
1. Tilting

**Living under your father's shadow isn't easy. James Sirius Potter prides himself on having eclipsed his father in fame…at least in Hogwarts, that is. Star Quidditch player, leader of the coolest pranksters in school, and noted womanizer, James has everything he could possibly want…_almost _everything, that is. There is one thing, one person, James has never been able to understand. Try as he might, the only girl James has ever been curious about wants nothing to do with him. And it's completely and utterly _his _fault.**

**Being rejected by two worlds isn't easy. Muggleborn Annabelle Chen has worked her hardest from day one, finally achieving the prestigious Head Girl title and simultaneously earning herself a reputation as an uptight goody-goody. At the top of her class, you'd think she'd get a little more respect, but it doesn't look as if the world plans on giving Annie a break. In addition to her troubles at home, a certain irksome boy simply refuses to leave her alone. Try as she might, Annie is finding it harder and harder to hate him this year. And it's completely and utterly _her _fault.**

* * *

To most, the first of September is just any other day. It serves as a pathway into a new month but little else, and its charm as the precursor to autumn is mostly lost in the sorrows of another summer gone. For a select group of people, however, September 1st of each year can only be described as, well, _magical. _Each year, a few talented children are let in on the biggest and best-kept secret the world has ever known, flocking to King's Cross Station in London in anxious droves. This year would be no exception.

A small girl wandered aimlessly between Platforms 9 and 10 at King's Cross Station, pushing a trolley twice her size, which, in turn, held a large trunk double her weight. Her hair was neatly bound in two shiny black braids, and her deep brown eyes scanned her surroundings with a trace of anxiety, though they gleamed with obvious intelligence and a hint of the excitement she'd been harboring for the past few months. Her forehead was knit together in concentration as she looked down at what appeared to be a rather important document. The girl's parents were waiting impatiently –her father was checking his watch every few moments, and her mother seemed eager to depart as well.

"Professor McGonagall said it was right in between. I don't understand," the girl muttered to herself. Her father began reading the ticket.

"You must have gotten the platform wrong," he said self-assuredly. "It says you're supposed to board at…Platform 9 ¾…What sort of nonsense is this?" he demanded indignantly. Just then, the girl thought she heard the faint hooting of owls. She whirled around, and noticed a large family about ten yards away. A tall, bespectacled, black-haired man was pushing a single large trolley, topped with a snowy white owl, and what could only be his family was jabbering away next to him.

"Packed with Muggles…I swear there's more of them every year, eh Harry?" commented a red-haired man. It must have been a little too loudly, because a brunette shushed him.

"Ron, honestly, do you want someone to _hear _you? Keep your voice down!" she chided, making Ron wince and look around. He frowned.

"There's no one here, no need to get your knickers in a twist, Hermione-" At this, she gave him a withering glare and he was immediately silenced.

"It's alright. As long as Percy doesn't spot me in this mess, I'll be thankful. He'll want to talk about cauldron regulations again," muttered Harry, the man with extremely disheveled black hair. He seemed to have completely ignored the argument that had blown up prior to his reply.

"Harry, you know how much cauldron thickness mean to Perce," chided a pretty woman with long hair as red as the other man's. "Oh, would you kids be quiet? James, I don't want to hear another word! You can't bring your father's stupid map, and that's that! " The dark haired boy, James, stopped complaining, but folded his hands across his chest sullenly.

A little red-headed girl began to cling to her mother and whine, "I want to go too, Mummy. Can't I go with James? Please?"

The black haired man smiled, "Can't she Gin? I seem to remember another little girl wanting to go to Hogwarts a little early as well."

"Shut up, Harry," muttered the woman, punching him playfully in the shoulder. "You can go in a few years, dear. Al and Rose and Hugo aren't going yet either, you know. Just be patient!"

At this point, the girl bid her parents adieu, albeit awkwardly.

"Er, I think I'll go ask them where to go. They seem to have an idea. I-I'll let you know how I'm doing as soon as I can," she said briskly.

"How do you plan on contacting us? Do-do your sort of people have telephones?" her mother asked haltingly.

"I'm sure there will be some way to reach you. Please don't worry too much, Mum," the girl replied, with an air of mingled sarcasm and exasperation quite odd for her years. It seemed fitting that they embrace or something of the sort, but her parents were reluctant to extend any physical contact. Indeed, they showed the slightest bit of apprehension –preferring to say goodbye in clipped, polite tones and shuffling out of the station in less time than it took their daughter to approach the strange family. Confident that these were magical folk, she ran up to the briskly moving adults. Her resolve wavered when she reached them, however, and she found herself struggling to form a coherent thought. They were, after all the only magical folk she'd ever spoken to outside of McGonagall and the kind clerks in Diagon Alley.

"Er, excuse me-" the family froze in their tracks, and the brunette shot daggers out of her eyes at the man who was quite clearly her husband. They all seemed to sigh in relief as she continued, "I'm looking for, for Platform 9 ¾…C-can you-? You see, I don't know how to-"

"How to get on the platform, dear?" asked the bushy haired woman with a smile. "I remember my first time to Hogwarts like it was yesterday. You just go at that separating barrier and pass right through. Best to do it at a bit of a run. Look, James will show you," she explained, while motioning towards the taller of the two boys. He had dark, untidy hair like his father

He grinned at her before rushing at the wall, and she winced before realizing he had passed right through.

"Your turn," said the woman. The girl ran towards the platform as quickly as she could. The momentum of her trolley was sending her at the very solid-looking wall at full speed, so she had no choice but to close her eyes before making contact –as she was certain she would do. Miraculously, she passed straight through the barrier just as the boy before her had done, though she began to second-guess her success when she was sent careening straight into something quite solid, and her world seemed to tilt upside-down.


	2. The Start of a Beautiful Friendship

**Miraculously, she passed straight through the barrier just as the boy before her had done, though she began to second-guess her success when she was sent careening straight into something quite solid, and her world seemed to tilt upside-down.**

* * *

"Argh! Dumbledore's socks, someone's just tried to Stupefy me with their body," moaned James before he realized there was the girl from before was sprawled over him. He couldn't help but think that she was rather strange-looking, with such pale skin, extremely black hair -darker than his own, in fact- and bright brown eyes.

"Oh!" she said. "I'm so sorry. Are you alright?"

Before he knew what he was saying, James exclaimed, "You should watch where you're going!"

The girl picked herself up, flustered, but raised an eyebrow at him. "Excuse me? I believe you were the one standing around in the middle of nowhere, when this is clearly an entranceway and you knew I was coming!" she said hotly.

_This was not good. _

"I can stand wherever I like! It's you who's being clumsy, and falling into people!" he shot back. The girl gave him one last angry look before storming off towards her trolley, which had been completely upended in the collision.

* * *

The girl struggled with the heavy trunk before a pair of strong hands reached down and made off with it effortlessly. She looked on, dumbfounded –it would seem that someone had stolen her _school trunk, _of all things! The thief returned and smiled kindly at her. He was much older than her, and a badge of some sort glinted upon his school robes. She noticed with muted surprise that his hair was a bright turquoise.

"I put your trunk in that compartment," he said, pointing to one of the far windows. "It's a bit of a walk, but I don't think anyone's sitting there as of yet."

"That's very…kind of you," she finally managed to say.

"Nah, it's my job. I'm the Head Boy this year, Ted Lupin. And you are?"

"Annie. Annie Chen," she replied quickly.

"Well Annie Chen, I hope you enjoy your trip to Hogwarts. Maybe I'll see you at the feast, eh?" Ted said with a grin, before dashing off towards a very beautiful, very blonde older girl.

* * *

James was saved from the uneasiness of starting off his first year on such a dismal note when a blur of red slammed into him.

"James! Can you believe it? I can't wait. What are your ideas for our first prank?" his cousin Fred rushed out, all in one breath. James ran a hand through his hair, smiling and forgetting the angry girl.

"I was thinking we could pay the Prefects' Compartment a surprise visit. With these," he said with an evil grin, withdrawing a sack of Dungbombs from his pocket.

"Wicked! Dad tried to stock me up with his test products before school, but Mum made me empty my pockets," Fred sighed. "He said he'll try to owl me some more, though, when she's not watching."

"My Mum checked me too, but she didn't know Uncle Ron brought these with him when he and Aunt Hermione came along to see me off. He says it's best to go old school at the beginning, anyhow."

"JAMES!" his mother called. He sighed. "I'll see you later Fred," he muttered before running towards his family. He was smothered in a hug by Aunt Hermione. Uncle Ron clapped him so hard on the back he almost fell over. His own mother, with tears in her eyes, hugged him tightly and kissed him on the cheek, running a hand through his hair.

"Be a good boy, James. Don't get into too much trouble, do you hear me?" she warned sternly, though her eyes were soft.

"I know Mum, I know. And I promise to write, every week if you want me to," he added as casually as he could. There was one thing nagging him in the back of his head, and he turned to look at his father. Harry saw the look on his son's face and knelt down beside him. The rest of his family made it a point to go elsewhere, and James flushed with embarrassment.

"Dad-what if-what if I'm not in Gryffindor?" he asked, worriedly.

"So what? What's so great about Gryffindor?" Harry replied jokingly. James rolled his eyes.

"You know how much it means to everyone! What if I'm a Ravenclaw or a Hufflepuff…or-or-a Slytherin?" James winced just thinking about it.

"Then you'll have been successfully sorted, just like Hogwarts student have been for centuries." Harry sighed at James' disbelieving look.

"I made great friendships with the people in my house, James, but the same relationships take root in other houses, too. There are sometimes even stronger bonds forged between students of different houses. Look at Luna! She's one of our best friends! If it's that important to you, you can tell the Sorting Hat what you want. It'll take your choice into account," he explained, and James' eyes widened.

"Really?"

"It did for me," he said simply, before continuing. "But what's truly important is that you try your hardest no matter what house you're put into. Hogwarts is…magical…for those who are ready to throw themselves headfirst into that world. It was my first real home, and I can only hope that it is the same great experience for you as it was for me, with ten times less trouble," he finished, with a twinkle in his green eyes. James grinned hesitantly, and Harry ruffled his hair.

"Don't give your mum too much to worry about this year. Oh, and keep me updated," Harry added, winking before James gave him a hug and ran off to catch the already moving train. Lily ran behind, laughing as Harry attempted to catch up to her. Ginny waved sadly from the platform, and suddenly, they all shrunk until he could see them no more.

James began searching for a compartment, finally settling for one close to the very end of the train. There was only one other boy inside, who looked about his age. He slid the door open slowly, and poked his head in.

"Alright if I sit here?" The boy looked up. He had dark hair like James, but it rested on his shoulders. He had an aristocratic air that James couldn't quite place, and sharp grey eyes –altogether a rather haughty face though his youth did much to conceal it.

"Sure, no problem," he said, shifting slightly in the faded leather seat. James pulled his trunk in and attempted to heave it onto the rack above, and was pleasantly surprised when the other boy got up to help him. They sat down, both slightly out of breath.

"Last. Time. I. Smuggle. My. Which. Broomstick. Collection." James panted. The boy looked up abruptly.

"You fly?" he demanded. James nodded seriously.

"Whole family plays Quidditch."

"You any good?"

"I'm decent," James said with a grin, knowing he was far much better than that.

"Make and model?"

"Nimbus 3000," James replied. The boy nodded in approval.

"They're good brooms. Very reliable, especially now they've fixed the slight list. Bit slower than the new Cleansweep, but-"

"-better acceleration," they said together. "And safer, which is the only reason my mum agreed I could get it," James added. The two boys scrutinized one another for a moment, before the long-haired boy extended his hand with a grin.

"Aidan Zabini," he said, as James grasped his hand. He briefly thought that Zabini was rather familiar a name...perhaps his father had mentioned one at some point?

"James. James Potter." Aidan stiffened, and his eyes widened slightly. Clearly he'd been raised with good manners, but he couldn't hold back his curiosity entirely.

"So, you're really, Harry Potter's your-"

"-my dad, yeah," James finished.

"Cool. I guess you're hoping to be in Gryffindor, then?" he asked.

"Yeah, where dwell the brave at heart," James replied. "Really, though, I just hope I don't get stuck in Slytherin. What a nightmare that'd be," he said, shuddering. The boy looked rather uncomfortable.

"My whole family's been in Slytherin," Aidan said dismally.

"And I thought you seemed alright!" James said jokingly, trying to laugh off the thoroughly awkward situation. Aidan smiled.

"Who knows? Perhaps I'll break the tradition."

"I hope so. Hey, are you hungry at all? We could go look for the snack trolley."

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a chocolate frog or two," Aidan agreed, and the two boys stepped out to begin their search.


	3. First Impressions, Lasting Impressions

**"Yeah, I wouldn't mind a chocolate frog or two," he said, and the two boys stepped out to begin their search.**

* * *

It turned out that their hunt would be short-lived. Both boys were seized by their collars and roughly pulled into an extremely crowded compartment. There, sprawled across the leather seats were Fred, Roxy, Elle, Liam, Teddy, Alice, and Frank. Victoire sat primly in the corner, legs crossed, and carefully curling Dom's hair with her wand.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my favorite cousin and an ickle firsty friend," said Teddy, smirking. James grinned back. "What's your name, kid?" Teddy asked Aidan.

"This is Aidan Zabini," James replied promptly, as his friend seemed reluctant, for some reason, to respond. Teddy's face darkened ever so slightly and Liam frowned noticeably, but James couldn't fathom for the life of him why.

"I'm bored," Teddy said, leaning back in his seat.

Liam's blue eyes danced with laughter as he watched Teddy glance over pointedly at Victoire, who continued to do Dom's hair with a bored expression on her face. His own screwed up in concentration for a moment, and James watched as Teddy's hair turn into rainbow ringlets. The whole compartment was rolling around in laughter, but Teddy had eyes only for Victoire, who was steadfastly ignoring him, choosing instead to inspect her nails. James scrutinized Teddy for a moment. Was that –disappointment he saw on his face? The frown faded to a wide grin, however, so quickly that James was certain he had been imagining things.

The girls were giggling in amusement as Teddy played around with his features. Meanwhile, James motioned to Frank, Aidan, and Fred. They met outside the compartment. He took out some Dungbombs with a smile. Aidan sighed contentedly as he gazed at them.

"My Mum confiscated all of mine," he said sadly. Fred nodded in sympathy.

"Aidan, this is my cousin Fred Weasley, and my friend Frank Longbottom," James said quickly, and the boys briefly acknowledged each other with wry smirks. "Now that that's done…where shall we use these?"

"How about the Prefects' compartment? Victoire's meant to go in there soon," said Fred with excitement. James smiled back devilishly. Frank shifted uncomfortably.

"Guys, don't you think we ought to hold back on the pranks before we get to the castle? I mean, we haven't been sorted yet and –" the other boys glared at him pointedly. He grinned slowly. "-this is just the sort of thing we need to do to prove ourselves true Gryffindors!"

The boys returned to the compartment quite proud of the angry shrieks and yells coming from the students at the end of the hallway. Teddy clapped them all on the back proudly, but the girls looked less than thrilled.

"What have you done?" Dom demanded. "Victoire was in there! And Molly, too!"

"Well, I'm sure they'll forgive us, in due time," James said lightly. "Besides, need I remind you that there were Slytherins in that compartment?"

Teddy and Liam laughed exuberantly, then looked at the serious girls in confusion. "Come on, girls, Vic and Molly complain about them all the time. I'm sure that's reason enough to do it!" Liam said encouragingly. Roxy and Elle grinned at each other, but Alice huffed indignantly.

"I don't think it was a good idea at all. Suppose-"

"-I think they'll be fine," James commented drily. A sharp knock came from the door, however, and a very angry Victoire greeted him. Her beautiful golden locks were unmistakably covered with a brownish substance and she smelled awful. Molly's freckled face was equally brown and furious.

"As for us…well, we'll just be going now," muttered Fred quietly as they sprinted out of the compartment. They could hear Victoire's angry ranting in French from all the way on the other side of the train, and they searched frantically for another compartment.

* * *

Annie walked into the final compartment of the Hogwarts Express still fuming, but in a slightly better mood after Ted's help at the platform. She sat down and flipped open her copy of _Hogwarts, A History_, with clear frustration. She hoped most Hogwarts students were like the Head Boy, and not that git of a boy she'd just bumped into. It had been an accident! What an absolute prat. Her brow wrinkled in annoyance as she heard some screaming from the hallways, and a rather disgusting scent began to filter through the train. She held her book closer to her nose, but dropped it suddenly when the door burst open and four frazzled boys with dirty hands came careening into her compartment. They slammed the door shut with a loud bang, panting loudly and not seeming to notice her.

Annie coughed loudly. The chubbiest of the four looked up, and gave a start when he saw her. He nudged his comrades. A long-haired boy with refined, handsome features looked up, and Annie noticed with a start that his eyes were a piercing grey. She saw a shock of red, and a freckled, grinning face was suddenly gazing at her. He gave her an impish smile. Annie frowned. The last face was all too familiar. It was that horrid boy from the platform.

His jet-black hair was ridiculously tousled and it fell just above almond-shaped hazel eyes. They seemed to laugh at her from behind his glasses, a laughter emphasized by his large crooked smile.

"What do you think you're doing in here?" Annie demanded. "If they find you in here, they'll think I was involved as well!"

"Don't worry," said the chubby boy tiredly. "I don't think they'll have reason to suspect anyone but us." The long-haired boy and the redhead high-fived each other.

"We were awesome out there!" cried the redhead.

"I beg to differ," Annie said primly, "if 'awesome' is describing this foul odor."

"But of course it is!" answered the long-haired boy in mock hurt. "This is the sweet smell of success!"

"I see."

The last boy, _James, _Annie remembered, looked up. "Look, you won't report us, will you? I mean, given that we're friends and all now," he added slyly. The others hooted loudly.

"If you're talking about what happened on the platform, maybe I ought to clear things up for your friends. They seem to have gotten the wrong impression," she said, turning to them. "He was standing around like an idiot. I knocked him over. End of story." They gasped, as though this were some scandalous tale. Annie decided she had had enough, and pulled her trunk with some difficulty from the shelf.

"What are you doing?" demanded the black-haired boy.

"Getting out of here," she replied curtly, closing the door behind her though she could still hear them laughing.


	4. Truly Magical

**"What are you doing?" demanded James. **

**"Getting out of here," she replied curtly, closing the door behind her though she could still hear them laughing.**

* * *

Annie trudged up and down the aisle, searching for a compartment that wasn't full of older students until she came upon one full of girls who looked about her age. She knocked tentatively before sliding open the door. A large boy with rainbow ringlets nearly bowled her over on his way out.

"Oh, sorry 'bout that Chen. You alright?" he asked kindly. Annie noticed with a start that it was the boy from earlier, Ted.

"Are you-? I'm fine," she said hesitantly. He grinned.

"Bit of a long story. Maybe I'll tell you later if you make it through the Sorting, squirt," he said in mock solemnity, before tipping an imaginary hat and ducking into another compartment.

Trying to mask her confusion, she walked into the compartment he'd just vacated and asked, "Er, may I sit here? A few boys just took over the compartment I was in."

The girls exchanged knowing looks, and the oldest of them replied firmly, "Of course! Make yourself at home. I'm going to catch up with my friends, but it looks like you first years could have a little heart-to-heart," she said, before leaving as well.

Annie turned to the remaining girls. "Annie Chen," she said, extending her hand. The nearest of the girls, a pleasantly plump girl with blonde hair took it with a smile.

"I'm Alice Longbottom. This is Roxy Weasley, and Elle Wood," she said, gesturing to the brunette and redhead behind her.

"It's nice to meet you," Annie said happily, glad to be meeting some decent people at last.

"We're sorry you had to meet our brothers," Roxy said apologetically. "Elle's the lucky one. Her brother is in seventh year, and _very_ mature."

"Don't be ridiculous, Roxy," Elle said in exasperation. "Liam's at least as irritating as Fred, if not more so, he puts on such airs for being the 'eldest'."

"Well, perhaps he has reason to," Roxy replied rather wistfully. Elle punched her playfully in the arm and Alice laughed.

"Roxy has a bit of a thing for Liam," she said, eyes twinkling.

"So what if I do?" Roxy demanded hotly. "He's-" Elle covered her mouth quickly.

"I do _not _want to hear it," she said with a note of finality.

"Anyways, we really do apologize. You'd think they were brought up with no manners whatsoever," Alice sighed.

"Oh, no, that's fine," Annie replied somewhat bewildered by the realization and intimidated by the obvious closeness of the girls. "I didn't realize you were related-"

"Pity, isn't it?" Roxy replied in mock sorrow. "Born with this pretty face and stuck with that lump of a brother everywhere I go." She shook her head sadly.

"Frank's not bad, I 'spose, far as brothers come," Alice murmured. "He gets to be a right pain, though, when he's around his friends," she said with a frown.

"But they couldn't have been any older than you are…that must mean…are both of you _twins_?" Annie asked incredulously.

"It kind of runs in the family," Roxy replied. "Dad had a twin too, but he died in the Last Battle."

"My great-Gran says twins are a lot more common among magical folk compared to with Muggles," Alice added knowledgeably.

"On the bright side, James is just a cousin. If he lived with us, I think I'd have jumped off a cliff, honestly. Fred may like his pranks, but at least he's not an arrogant git on top of it all," Roxy admitted. Alice nodded in agreement.

"Was James the one with the dark hair?" Annie asked.

"Yes," Alice replied.

"He seems like a right prat, if you don't mind my saying so," said Annie.

"That would be because he _is_ one," Elle said, with the bereaved air of having been subject to knowing him her entire life. Annie didn't doubt it.

"Are you guys up for some Exploding Snap?" Alice asked, changing the subject and pulling out a mysterious card deck. Roxy and Elle immediately agreed, but Annie held back uncertainly.

"I don't know how to play," she explained uncomfortably. "My parents are Muggles, you see, and-"

"Say no more! We'll teach you all you have to know!" Roxy cried happily. The girls did their best to explain the game to Annie, and by the third round, she was beating all of them. The door slid open, and a kind woman poked her head in.

"Anything from the cart, dearies?"

"Oh, I'll have some Pumpkin Pasties and a Licorice Wand," Alice said quickly, digging around for her money.

"Bertie Bott's and some Ice Mice for me," Roxy chimed in, tossing some coins into the jar on the cart.

Elle placed a few shining coins next to the sweets, counting them quickly and skillfully as the lady handed her a few Fizzing Whizbees and a bag of Cockroach Clusters.

Annie hesitated. "Don't worry, Annie, I've got it covered!" Roxy said quickly. She quickly sorted through for 'The Best of Wizarding Snack Foods', but not without occasional arguments with Alice and Roxy over what was suitable for inclusion in this category. They helped her with the unfamiliar coins, and finally Annie found herself full to the bursting with Chocolate Frogs and Cauldron Cakes.

"When they say every flavor, they really mean every flavor," she laughed, after having just consumed a soap bean with a grimace.

The girls laughed, and suddenly, the conversation turned to Quidditch.

"Do you guys think I'll get Chaser? What if I'm not Chaser?" Elle asked worriedly.

"Of course you'll get Chaser," Alice sighed resignedly. Clearly this was the umpteenth time they'd been asked.

"Give it up, Elle. If anyone should be worrying it's me. Fred'll lord it over me for the rest of my pathetic life if I don't make it and he does," Roxy said. They must have seen the confusion on Annie's face, because they began to explain Quidditch as best they could to her.

"-and Roxy and Elle's parents were both stars on the Quidditch team when they were at Hogwarts, as is most of their extended family, so there's a lot of pressure on them to be good. But they are. So they should stop worrying," Alice finished.

"But what if-" Elle began.

"-oh Elle, stop worrying. We'll all be there to cheer you on at your first game," Alice said. Elle smiled, and finally relaxed. "Say, Annie, have you thought about trying out? Who knows, maybe you'd be great at it!"

"I don't know. I've never been very good at sports, and I've never flown in my life," Annie replied uncertainly.

"Well, all first years take Flying lessons anyways so you'll be able to try it before they hold tryouts," Roxy replied knowingly.

Before the girls knew it, the train began to slow. They pulled on their robes, and hopped off the train.

"Firs' years! Firs' years, o'er here!" bellowed a gigantic man holding a large lantern.

"Oh, that'll be Hagrid," said a voice happily. "You guys say hello for me. I've got…things to attend to." Annie turned around to see a boy who could only be Ted, although his hair was now an interesting shade of puce.

Roxy shook her head. "How that troublemaker got to be Head Boy I'll never know." Annie's forehead wrinkled in puzzlement. Ted Lupin certainly didn't seem like much of a rule-breaker to her, though he didn't appear to be quite the sort of student she'd expect as Head Boy.

The girls approached the large man, and Roxy immediately ran over to give him a hug. He returned a bone-crushing one to her, and patted Alice and Elle so hard their feet gave way.

"It's great ter see ya! I just saw James and yer brothers. It's just like old times!" he said happily, wiping a tear from his eye with a blanket sized handkerchief. "And who is this?"

Roxy smiled. "This is Annie Chen. We met her on the train!" Annie walked forward and extended her hand with a smile. Hagrid smiled back, his eyes crinkling as he practically broke her hand. Annie tried to disguise her pain –he obviously meant well.

"Nice ter meet ya, Annie. Glad to see you three made a new friend! You four can get on one of those boats o'er there. I'd avoid the one ter the right, though, if ya know what's good for ya." Roxy raised her eyebrow.

"I saw James near that boat," Roxy said slowly.

"Exac'ly," replied Hagrid. They all laughed, and approached the boat nearest shore.

The boats, Annie noticed with a start, began to move with no apparent driver or propulsion. How amazing magic was! Within minutes, she could see the castle. "Ooohs" and "Ahhhs" broke out around her. Even her new friends, who had heard about Hogwarts all their lives, stared transfixed. It was truly magical. Turrets jutted out from every direction, many of them looking secure despite their placement being most definitely structurally unsound. Annie smiled. So this was where she'd spend her next seven years. It sounded fine to her.


	5. Where You Belong

**Annie smiled. So this was where she'd spend her next seven years. It sounded fine to her.**

* * *

The boats touched the opposite shore with a soft thud. Annie could hear whoops of laughter from behind her –she could tell it was those rowdy boys again-but she smiled despite herself. How could she fault them, when she was just as excited as they were?

Gangly Roxy clambered out first and helped her and Alice, with their shorter legs, out of the boat. Elle was small as well, but she nimbly hopped out with an athleticism Annie could only ever dream of attaining.

The first years trudged up to the castle gates, where a man with various scars here and there that clashed almost ridiculously with his smiling face stood to greet them. He looked incredibly familiar, and Annie realized suddenly that Alice had the exact same smile. Alice turned to look at her, and grinned proudly.

"That's my dad. He teaches here," she explained. The man waved in their direction, and Alice waved back happily.

"Hello! I'm Professor Longbottom –I teach Herbology here at Hogwarts, and I'm also the Deputy Headmaster, which means it's my job to deal with you lot," he said with a grin. "Now, first years, I know you're all very excited and nervous for the Sorting to commence, so come this way," he said in a firm but pleasant voice. They followed him briskly into the Entrance Hall, where he paused before a large set of doors.

"We're about to enter the Great Hall. When you walk in, I will call your name and you will sit upon the stool. You will place the Sorting Hat upon your head, and be sorted into Hufflepuff, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor," he explained.

Try as she might, Annie could not take his words to heart. How could she not be nervous? What if this was all a sham, and she wasn't really magic at all? Would they send her away? Or, what if she was sorted into Slytherin? She'd read such horrible things about it. Annie shuddered nervously as the doors banged open and they walked in.

She gazed at the ceiling in absolute wonder. It was beautiful. She had read about it, of course, but words could not describe what you felt when you saw that night sky. In the town where she lived, stars existed only in memories, long-since hidden by the smog of pollution.

As they stopped in front of the table of students, between the tables of each house, Annie felt her heart race. Professor Longbottom withdrew a long scroll of parchment, a knobbly stool, and a raggedy old hat. Annie gulped. So this was it.

The hat, to her amazement, opened at a tear near the brim and came to life. It began to sing a song that was not unpleasant, but Annie did not see it becoming a smash hit anytime soon either.

_The time has come for you to hear_

_Who you are and what you fear_

_Perhaps it's for wisdom that you have awe_

_That'd make you a great Ravenclaw_

_Or maybe the most important thing_

_To you, my dear Hufflepuff, is caring_

_So you're ambitious, cunning and sly?_

_Well, Slytherin is where your loyalties lie_

_Then again, you're bold at heart, you attest_

_You must be a Gryffindor-braver than the rest_

_This is the end of my Sorting song_

_I hope you find where you belong._

The students applauded, and without further ado, Professor Longbottom began reading off of his long list. "Abercrombie, Megan!"A small, trembling girl sat upon the stool, and placed the hat on her head with trembling fingers. Suddenly the Sorting Hat bellowed, "HUFFLEPUFF!" She squeaked, then rushed off to join a cheering table.

"Ackerley, John!" was made a Ravenclaw, and then "Baddock, Michael" was sorted into Slytherin. "Bones, Amelia" became a Hufflepuff shortly after. Suddenly, Professor Longbottom called, "Chen, Annabelle!" She walked up to the stool resolutely, but could barely hide how nervous she was as she brought the hat over her eyes.

_A Muggleborn, I see, but very talented. So intelligent, with a thirst to prove yourself. But you're kind, too, very compassionate, I can see that. Ahhh, a feisty one. Not afraid of much, are you? Difficult, difficult, you could do great things anywhere, my dear. Better be…_

Annie bit her lip. "GRYFFINDOR!" the Sorting Hat cried. She sighed in relief. The Gryffindor table rose and began applauding loudly. Teddy and a few of his friends catcalled as Annie made her way over. A few older students clapped her on the back, clearly pleased to have a new Gryffindor at last. Two strawberry-blonde girls who were clearly sisters introduced themselves as Victoire and Dom, and a smiling redhead identified herself as Molly the Prefect.

Now that she herself had been sorted, Annie sat eagerly awaiting her friends' Sortings.

The Gryffindor table waited eagerly, but "Corner, Jason", "Davies, Robert", and "Finch-Fletchley, Quinn" were all made Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs. For a while, "Finnigan, Danielle," a perky mousy-brown haired girl with pink ribbons in her hair, was the only other Gryffindor. "Flint, Malcolm", a burly boy with chillingly blue eyes, was made a Slytherin. Finally, Professor Longbottom called the names of his own children with a smile.

"Longbottom, Alice!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Longbottom, Frank!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

Alice and Frank both grinned sheepishly as their father clapped them happily on the back before they could make their way to the table. Clearly, they were just as proud as he of upholding the family legacy. Alice sat down next to Annie with a huge smile on her face, and they turned back just in time to watch the next boy to be sorted.

"MacMillan, Janet" became a Hufflepuff, and scurried off to the table, while "Nott, Thomas!" became a Slytherin. The next string of Sortings seemed to pass by pretty quickly, Annie let her eyes drift shut momentarily, when suddenly Professor Longbottom called "Potter, James!"

The room hushed and there was whispering all around. "Harry Potter's son? Merlin, it's his son!" Well, _that_ explained it. She had read about Harry Potter in The Rise and Fall of the Dark Arts, and proceeded to do some further research the Muggle way. Turned out he was a fairly generous contributor to charities worldwide. All the fame had gone to his son's head, no doubt, but you might have hoped he'd have been less pleased with himself. Annie rolled her eyes as he strutted up to the seat and sat down confidently, that stupid smirk on his face. The hat had not even made it to his head, it seemed, before it called out his destination.

"GRYFFINDOR!" James bowed a few times afterwards, and was engulfed by a sea of cheering Gryffindors. Annie frowned. Now she was _stuck _indefinitely with the idiot.

"Truman, Jasper" became a Ravenclaw, and "Urdley, David" was a Hufflepuff.

"Weasley, Frederick!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

"Weasley, Roxanne!" "GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindor table cheered even more wildly, with two consecutive Gryffindors.

"Wellings, Gretchen!" was made a Slytherin, and Elle sprinted her way up to the stool as soon as Professor Longbottom called "Wood, Eleanor". A few people laughed at her eagerness. Her flaming red hair was sticking up in every direction as the hat declared her a Gryffindor. Finally, the long-haired boy from before made his way up to the stool.

"Zabini, Aidan!" "GRYFFINDOR!" There was a long pause, as this Sorting was clearly a shock, before the Gryffindors began carefully applauding the enthusiastic boy. James Potter clapped him hard on the back, and both of the young boys were instantly laughing about something. Annie noticed many of the Slytherins whispering afterwards, and could not help but wonder if the older boy with whom Aidan shared an obvious resemblance was his brother. She couldn't recall from her book that it was common for siblings to be sorted into different houses…

Roxanne could barely sit still as she waited for the food.

"I'm SO hungry, I could eat a whole chicken!" she complained as McGonagall got up to give the traditional Start-of-Term speech.

"Now, I am accustomed to giving much longer speeches, but I've learned from my predecessor that children are far more receptive to what I say –or rather, they might hear at least part of it –after they've been fed. So without further ado, enjoy your meal." The students applauded enthusiastically as food appeared in front of them.

"This is bloody fantastic!" said Teddy through a mouthful of food. "McGonagall's finally lightening up. She used to not allow food on the table until the whole hall was absolutely silent! And Roxy, stop stuffing your face! Only I'm allowed to do that."

Roxy mumbled something that made his hair turn pink, and he left the girls alone after that. Elle was babbling on about Quidditch in between bites, and Annie noticed with a trace of amusement that the only person who seemed to care at all about the Tutshill Tornadoes' loss last weekend was Potter. More than one person lost their appetite, so Annie made sure to block out every word. She, Alice, and Danielle were perhaps the only first years who ate primly during the meal.

"So what's your family like?" Danielle wanted to know. Annie hesitated.

"I'm a Muggleborn, and my parents weren't very enthused about this magic business. It took forever to convince them to let me come, they felt like it might be a scam. Rather paranoid people, they are," she explained.

"Oh, well me mum and dad both went here with Harry Potter, me dad even lived in the same dorm!" she said proudly, looking towards James, who winked at her before turning back to Teddy.

"I see. I take it you're familiar with his son, then?"

"Oh yes, we're very close," she said happily, batting her eyelashes so much Annie wanted to hurl.

"Lovely."

"Well, I've got loads of family here," said Roxy through a mouthful of food. "Alice and Elle aren't, technically, but we've practically grown up together." The girls in question were laughing together as Victoire whispered to them.

Annie smiled before yawning with fatigue. Where had the night gone? She was stuffed. Victoire and Teddy led them up to Gryffindor tower.

"I just couldn't give this up, I'm afraid. Even as a distinguished Head Boy, I still care ever so much about you pathetic little brats–OW!" Victoire had cuffed Teddy rather sharply over his turquoise head. "I meant, darling young wizards and witches," he clarified rather resignedly, still rubbing his head as he shouted "CLANKERS!" at the image of a sleeping, corpulent lady. She stirred, and gave him an angry look before she swung open. "There's the Fat Lady for you. She just needs some encouragement," Teddy explained with a smirk. "And don't go around giving away the password. We need that to keep out the ruddy Slytherins, alright?"

Annie, Alice, Roxy, and Elle were delighted to find themselves sharing a dorm together, though Danielle's request that they "keep it down" made it apparent that she was less than excited at the prospective loss of beauty sleep. Even so, all five girls were soon laughing and smiling as they got ready for bed.

Annie sat up in her warm four-poster, and stared out the window. The stars sparkled, and an owl flew, twirling gracefully in the cool night air. Hogwarts was everything she'd hoped and imagined it to be. She crossed her fingers, and prayed this wasn't a dream.


	6. Never Again

**Annie sat up in her warm four-poster, and stared out the window. The stars sparkled, and an owl flew, twirling gracefully in the cool night air. Hogwarts was everything she'd hoped and imagined it to be. She crossed her fingers, and prayed this wasn't a dream. **

* * *

James woke up with a start. _What a strange dream, _he thought, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He'd been chasing a girl with long black hair at full speed, and calling out her name, but she couldn't seem to hear him. He'd slowed down ever so slightly when a terrible group of hooded men descended upon him. Perhaps he ought to lay off the treacle tart before bed. He shrugged and got out of bed, putting on his uniform and school robes. Frank was already dressed and ready, his nose in a book. James snorted as he looked over to Fred, who was drooling on his sheets. James chucked a pillow at him.

"OI! WAKE UP!" Fred grunted loudly and rolled out of bed, landing with a thud on the ground.

"What's going on in there?" Aidan demanded from the bathroom.

"Fred decided to join the world of the conscious," Frank replied calmly as Fred groaned, rubbing his side.

"That hurt. Couldn't you guys try a different wake-up technique?" he whined.

"Hey, I just go with what works," James said, laughing.

Brad Thomas, their other roommate, seemed to have already left. Frank noticed James' line of vision.

"We should be getting down to breakfast as well," Frank noted.

"When Fred gets his shoes on and Aidan stops admiring his pretty face-" James began.

"I'M READY!" Fred said happily. Frank snorted.

"It takes you five minutes to get ready even when you wear your clothes to bed?" Fred frowned.

"Shoelaces are hard. Especially when you spy something interesting stuffed in your shoe," he finished with a smile, withdrawing a familiar purple bottle.

"No…" Aidan murmured, having finally emerged from the bathroom.

"Oh yes. I didn't even know it would be here. S'pose dad decided to help me out."

"So who's the victim?" Aidan asked with a grin.

"I was thinking James' little friend from the train," Fred answered devilishly. James grinned. This was going to be fun.

* * *

Annie sighed contentedly, having just finished breakfast. She was rather parched, though, and the pitcher of pumpkin juice was nowhere to be seen. Just as she opened her mouth to ask Brad to pass it, a goblet was pushed towards her by none other than Potter. He grinned at her.

"Thirsty?"

"Yes," she said cautiously, before taking a small sip of the juice. Suddenly, Alice gasped from beside her, pointing at her hair. Annie felt it, then gasped as she caught a glimpse in the silver goblet. Her hair was purple. PURPLE. Bright, striking purple. She liked the colour just fine on any other day, but this was her _hair_!

As the table burst into laughter, she watched James and his friends from the train slinking off in the opposite direction. There was no mistaking who was responsible, and he was not going to get away with it.

"POTTER!" she yelled at his retreating figure. It froze.

"Yes, Chen?" he replied innocently, though he looked slightly frightened. She wondered momentarily how he knew her name, but the thought was quickly blocked out by her anger. She seemed to be crackling with electricity.

"You come back here and put my hair right at once!" she demanded. He paused, as thought he were thinking seriously.

"Hmmm…but I think you'd best get it sorted out with a Professor. I _am_ just your average innocent first year, with no knowledge of how to change your hair colour," he said cheerily, before running off laughing with his friends.

Professor Longbottom descended from his place at the staff table.

"I'm very sorry about this, Miss Chen. I'll have a word with those boys. Alice, take her to the hospital wing for Madam Curoire to sort her out, alright?" Alice nodded and took her hand gently.

"Let's go, Annie." Annie followed grudgingly, but she would not forget this day. James Potter would never make a fool of her again.


	7. What a Woman

"**Let's go, Annie." Annie followed grudgingly, but she would not forget this day. James Potter would never make a fool of her again. **

* * *

James Potter woke with a start. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and reached for his glasses on the bedside table. The room came into focus and he sat up. _How he hated having that dream. _At least once a week, he would relive the two days it'd taken to forever ruin his chances with Annie Chen. He ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

He had been so stupid, such a git, and Annie would hate him forever because of it. He was on pretty good terms with Alice, though he knew she didn't approve much of his troublemaking. Elle was Chaser with Annie on the Quidditch team, but at the very least she was friendly rather than stiffly civil on the pitch. Roxy yelled at him all the time, but they were family -they still stuck together. It was _her_ impression of him that would never wear off.

He recalled the first time he had asked Annie out. It had been their third year. He had been looking forward to finally being able to go to Hogsmeade with a girl he'd had his eye on since the start of term…

_He ran across the Great Hall to catch her. She was walking quickly, and sped up even more when she realized he was behind her. _

_ "Chen! Hey, Chen!" he panted. How did those tiny legs move so quickly? She whirled around._

"_What do you want, Potter?" she asked resignedly. _

"_Well, it's Hogsmeade weekend you know," he replied snarkily. _

"_And?" She raised an impatient eyebrow at him._

"_And I was thinking __**you**__ should go with __**me**__." She glared at him._

"_Fat chance Potter. I'd rather go with the giant squid –at least he has a smaller ego," she spat back, turning and catching up with Roxy before fleeing up the stairs. _

In their Fourth Year, the number of redheads at Hogwarts skyrocketed mysteriously. It took very little time for the explanation for this peculiar phenomenon to emerge, particularly when said redheads began to follow James everywhere, and when even young Al found himself frequently surrounded by tittering flocks of gingers who were, for once, not family. Waverly Smith, and extremely pretty Ravenclaw, had approached James one day at breakfast.

"_Hey James," she said as seductively as her fourteen year old self could manage, twirling her maroon locks obsessively. "I was just wondering if you'd be interested in going to Hogsmeade with me –" James listened politely until Fred cut her off. _

"_He doesn't want to. He's asking Annabelle Chen, like he always does!" Frank sighed at Fred's persistent inability to incorporate some tact into his conversations. _

"_I'm afraid he's right, Waverly," James replied at last. "I'm asking Chen." Her pretty face screwed up with disappointment and disbelief, and the hint of a whine made its way into her voice. _

"_You ask her every time, even though she treats you like frogspawn!" she said incredulously. "And she's not even a redhead! What do you see in her?" she demanded, longing and envy evident in her words. Aidan groaned. _

"_Now you've got him started again," he said, exasperated, and indeed a goofy smile had made its way onto James' face. _

"_Well, she's brilliant, isn't she?" James said rather dazedly. "-and brave, and compassionate, and beautiful, and witty, and feisty, and –" _

"_-and she hates your guts," Aidan finished kindly. "So why don't you give Waverly here a chance?" Waverly beamed at him. James shook his head foggily. _

"_Why don't you take a rain check, Waverly? We'll let you know if he can fit you in," Aidan said with a tired grin. Waverly smiled brightly at him before returning to her table. _

"_Looks to me like she may have changed her mind about who she'd like to go with," Frank commented. Aidan snorted. _

"_Nah, I don't take James' sloppy seconds. Besides, I've already got a date." _

"_With who?" Fred asked with a mouthful of food. _

"_Angela Carter," he replied smugly. _

"_That real busty fifth year?" _

"_Yeah, she asked me yesterday." James shook his head in amusement, before stiffening his resolve. _

"_Alright, wish me luck mates. I'm going to find Chen and ask her –" James began, getting up swiftly and immediately knocking into a small figure behind him. "Oi, watch where you're going, will you –Chen?" he said in disbelief. A curtain of unmistakable black hair obscuring her face, Chen was gathering up her schoolbooks. They had scattered everywhere when they made contact. She got up suddenly, and her hair fell to the side to reveal eyes looking back at him with disgust. _

"_I'm sorry, Potter, that I was unable to foresee you practically jumping out of your seat on my way to breakfast. I'll make certain not to make the foolish mistake of getting anywhere near you again," she said in a harsh tone before getting up to leave. He offered her his hand but she slapped it away, a dark tinge upon her cheeks, and picked herself up. She stormed off, but he called, _

"_Oi, Chen! Your book –" she flicked her wand without looking back, and James, who had not relinguished his grip on her Ancient Runes textbook, was dragged a few feet before her strong Summoning Charm pried it from his hands quite forcefully. He stumbled a little before regaining his balance and watching her catch it deftly, much like she would a Quaffle. _

_She was barely out of earshot when the entire Great Hall witnessed James Potter declare firmly, "What a woman!"_

How had it all gone so wrong? Granted, he shouldn't have been such a git and as arrogant as he had been. He just…became so hopeless in front of her. Without fail. Like the time, two weeks into fifth year, when he enchanted some flowers to sing for her. They ended up spewing some fairly colorful curses right over breakfast. Then, a little later in the year, when he tried to slide smoothly into the couch next to her and ended up elbowing her in the eye. She had never been convinced that it was an accident, especially when he attempted to walk her to the hospital wing. Even worse, he supposed, was sixth year, when he accidentally knocked her into the lake while showing off on his broom. She never liked to so much as see his face since _that_ incident.

James shook his head, sighing, when his door burst open with a bang. A heavy weight hit him full force in the stomach, and he whacked his head on his nightstand only to see two emerald eyes laughing at him.

* * *

So what do you guys think? This is the real start to the story, hope you're not too disappointed if you were hoping it would continue from start to finish. There may be more flashbacks, but I'm not sure. I simply don't have the patience to write the full story right now, though if this story is successful enough, I may find the motivation to fill in the middle. As for now, I haven't got any idea for a solid plotline in between, and so you'll have to make do with what I _have _thought of for James' and Annabelle's final year at Hogwarts.

Please review. It would make my day, and I promise to reply to each and every comment.

Stay magical!

Leenie


	8. There's This Girl

**James shook his head, sighing, when his door burst open with a bang. A heavy weight hit him full force in the stomach, and he whacked his head on his nightstand only to see two emerald eyes laughing at him. **

* * *

"AL! WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING HERE?"

"Mum said to wake you up. We have to be at King's Cross in an hour-UUUMPH!" Al had tumbled onto the floor when James jumped up with a start. "Owww," he moaned, rubbing his bum. "This is going to bruise…" he whined. James smirked as he took off his nightshirt, trading it for an electric blue jumper.

"Maybe Liz will kiss it better for you." Al lunged at him, but he moved swiftly to his side and his brother went tripping right out the door. He heard a groan of anger from the hallway but Al didn't come back in. He probably shouldn't have provoked him, knowing how much Liz meant to Al, but sometimes it was simply impossible to resist.

James hastily waved his wand at his things, and they crammed themselves haphazardly into his trunk. If his mother saw how untidy it was, she'd no doubt have a fit. He made it down to the car with minutes to spare and a piece of toast still in his mouth. Al was in there, frantically looking for his broomstick handle polish, and Lily was twirling her wand through her hair, looking quite bored as she flipped through the latest issue of _The Quibbler_. Ginny sighed when her son finally sat down.

"About time. Your father and I have been waiting for ages –Harry? HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" James grinned broadly as he watched his father make his way to the car sleepily.

"Harry, what in Merlin's name are you _wearing_?" Ginny demanded.

"Hm?" his father murmured sleepily as Ginny transfigured his pajamas to some more presentable robes. James chuckled when he noticed his father was still wearing his slippers, but decided not to mention it. Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Let's get going," she said tiredly.

"Alright," his father yawned, turning the ignition. They arrived at King's Cross in but a moment, and clambered out. James heaved his trunk easily and grabbed Lily's as well, throwing them into a cart despite Lily's screeches about being careful.

"Oi! James!" he heard a familiar voice call to him from across the platform. He glimpsed a mop of bright red hair and immediately recognized it as Fred, who was waving frantically and mouthing something that seemed like 'prank' and 'Slytherins'. He waved back, grinning. Looking around, he also spotted Aidan chatting up Elle Wood. James smirked. So much for the "Potter Curse". It was clear Aidan would have more of a thing for red heads than he and Al ever would. James' eyes suddenly focused on a head of shiny black hair and his body froze. Next to Elle, looking happy and well-rested, was none other than Annabelle Chen. Was it possible that she had become even more beautiful over the summer? Her skin seemed to glow with warmth, and he couldn't help but appreciate that her curves seemed more defined than they had been just months before. Dark jeans hugged her shapely legs, and a leaf-green blouse left just enough to the imagination that he thought he might go insane.

Then, almost as if she could sense his eyes upon her, she turned to face him. James' heart jumped in his ribcage as he watched her smiling face turn into a scowl, but he greatly appreciated the view nonetheless. From her full pink lips to her deep brown eyes –at the moment practically giving off sparks of annoyance –Annie looked every bit the part of the perfect woman to him. She turned away rather haughtily before making her way to the Hogwarts Express.

James turned to follow her, entranced, but someone caught his sleeve.

"Oh no you don't, young man! Did you really think you could get away with leaving for your last year at Hogwarts without saying goodbye to your mother?" demanded Ginny in mock anger. James smiled, and embraced his mother good-naturedly, promising to write and keep Lily and Al out of trouble.

"As if! I've been telling them to keep their eyes on _you_! Don't think that getting Head Boy is some excuse to put together even more of your Godric-forsaken pranks!" Ginny warned, but with unmistakable pride in her voice. She brushed off a smudge of dust on his badge, and put her hands around his face tenderly. "James, please be safe this year. You know how I worry," she murmured. James nodded solemnly, but grinned reassuringly all the same. "Now, before you go, your father wants to speak to you," she added. Harry motioned him over from a secluded corner of the platform. James loped over with apprehension, hoping this wasn't going to be a lecture.

"James," Harry started. Then he stopped, as if he didn't know quite what to say. "Look, I know it's your seventh year and all so you'll be wanting to spread all sorts of mayhem –although since I never did make it to my last year, I suppose I wouldn't know…the thing is, I'm proud of you, son. And not just for getting Head Boy, not even because of Quidditch," though here his eyes gleamed, "but because you've really grown up in these past few years. You're not perfect, as your mother can attest, but you're exactly the sort of man we'd have dreamed of raising. You're compassionate, intelligent, brave, loyal –so many great things." Suddenly, the look on his father's face grew more serious. "Which is why we have to address something that's been an issue for a while, though I haven't wanted to confront it," he sighed, rubbing his temples. "I know –from Al, from Lily, and even McGonagall's mentioned it for Merlin's sake –that there's this girl –"

"-Annabelle Chen," James finished. His father raised an eyebrow and sighed.

"Yes, Annabelle Chen. Now, I have nothing against 'going for the girl of your dreams' and all that, but they're telling me you drive yourself mad trying to get a date with her. You're still young, of course, but your mother and I are a little concerned about how attached you are letting yourself get to her. I have no doubt she's a lovely young lady, but know that no matter how much you may like her, there's no guarantee she'll feel the same. If she truly dislikes you as much as Al and Lily have suggested, then I don't believe you need to hurt yourself any longer thinking about her –"

"-Dad! How can you say that? I mean –" James demanded hotly before his father cut him off.

"I'm not saying you can't like her, or even ask her out once a week," he murmured. "But I was in an unhealthy relationship with a girl once too, before I fell in love with your mother. How do you know she's the right one?"

"I just know, Dad. How did Grandpa know Grandma was the right one?" he asked quietly. Harry was silent. He knew James was not talking about Arthur and Molly.

"I can only wish you the best, then, and tell you that you're more like your namesake than I ever was. My father…was a great man. Great, but he made some big mistakes that eventually cost him his life. Please remember what I said," Harry replied softly.

* * *

Hope you guys enjoyed that!

I know things are moving kind of slowly, but if it makes you feel any better there won't be that much of a waiting period before chapter postings just because I'm as impatient as you are to finish the story. I do have most of the "big" plot twists and my favorite scenes written out, so basically I just have to edit and tweak things before they go up. It may slow down later on, because I skipped over a lot of the developmental scenes, and I'll have to write those eventually no matter how I try to put it off. Anyways, please read and review!

Stay magical!

Leenie


	9. Progress

Thank you Aisha-Yan and mysticrox123 for your comments! Reviews keep me going, they're literally the highlight of my day whether good, bad, long, or just a few words. I'll take whatever I can get! :D

* * *

**"I can only wish you the best, then, and tell you that you're more like your namesake than I ever was. My father…was a great man. Great, but he made some big mistakes that eventually cost him his life. Please remember what I said," Harry replied softly.**

* * *

James turned away rather angry and thoroughly frustrated. Seeing Chen had refueled his determination to succeed this year, but his father had brought to his attention just how futile his efforts had been for the past few years, and that he had only one year left to win some sort of place in Annabelle's life.

He boarded the train and waved to his mother and father casually before looking for the Head's Compartment. Reaching it, he had the sneaking suspicion he had set off a Dungbomb in there during his second year. He saw that Annie was already sitting inside, holding _Hogwarts, A History _close to her as she read_. _She looked so peaceful. She bit her lip slightly, and brushed a hair off her face. Her eyes seemed to dance across the pages. He hated to interrupt such a moment when she so rarely looked anything but angry in his presence, but after a few moments, carefully slid open the door.

"Alright, Chen?" he asked, as casually as he could muster. She glared at him.

"I was, I suppose, at least before _you_ decided to show up. Where's Robert? Or is it Frank?" she asked in a bored, but carefully controlled, voice.

"Why would they be here?" he asked innocently, though he knew exactly why she wanted to know.

"Maybe because they're Head Boy, and," she said, looking at her watch, "they're ten minutes late."

"Yeah, or maybe neither of them are Head Boy," he said, pointing to his badge. Annie rolled her eyes.

"The Head Boy doesn't need a badge to prove it. Anyone can nick their friend's Head Boy badge, a real Head Boy is a natural leader," she said simply.

He clutched his chest in mock pain. "Chen, you wound me! What, do you really think I couldn't get this badge on my own?" She raised her eyebrow.

"It really is mine, I swear!" he asserted, just as McGonagall came in.

"Miss Chen, I can assure you that Mr. Potter is, in fact, Head Boy –however close the decision was based on his rather _questionable_ disciplinary record," she said, shooting a sharp look at James, who was grinning broadly. "I'll have you know, Mr. Potter, that though you were chosen because it was felt the two of you would strike a good balance –" Annie made a noise of disbelief "-it means you'll be expected to follow the rules at Hogwarts like they actually mean something!"

James smiled innocently. "I always do."

Annie coughed, and McGonagall raised her eyebrows. Both women seemed to be thinking the same thing.

"Now, as for the issue of your living space, it is on the third door, behind the painting of Lena the Lovely. The password is Fawkes," she explained briskly. Annie looked confused.

"Living space? Professor, surely you don't mean –I mean, I thought we'd still be in Gryffindor tower –" Annie stuttered, utterly baffled.

"Surely you didn't think Hogwarts allowed its best students to reside in those crowded dormitories with their peers, did you? No, the Head's Dormitory is the highest privilege Hogwarts can offer to its students," McGonagall said, with a rare smile. "Everything else you need to know has already been mentioned in the pamphlets I sent you this summer. Enjoy your final year. And Mr. Potter –_please_ learn to behave yourself, if only for the sake of Miss Chen's sanity," she said, before leaving the compartment.

"Excited?" James asked Annie.

"Oh yes, thrilled. Now go away while I think of the quickest way to off myself," Annie muttered.

"Well now, you can't say things like that or I'll start to think you don't like the idea of sharing a dorm with me!" James cried in mock indignation. Annie sighed.

"I can't believe this."

"Me neither. I thought you'd leap at this incredible opportunity!" SMACK. Annie's hand connected with the back of James' head angrily.

"You arrogant git! Oh my Godric, I can't stand you!" she screamed before stomping out of the compartment in disgust.

James sat in the compartment, rubbing the back of his neck, where Annabelle Chen's hand had made contact with his skin. He was so stupid. But she was so hot when she was angry.

"!" Alice and Roxy looked up in alarm as Annie threw herself into the seat. "WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY WHY?" she demanded, punching the worn brown leather.

"I guess you found out about the Head Boy," Alice mused drily.

"YOU COULD HAVE TOLD ME!"

"He said he wanted to surprise you," Roxy defended.

"Some friends you are," Annie grumbled.

"I don't see what the matter is," murmured Alice dreamily. "He's a git, I know, but such a nice body! I mean, if I didn't have Fred…"

"ALICE!" both Roxy and Annie yelled. She started.

"Fine, don't appreciate masculine beauty! I'm sure you'll just have to _suffer_ while he lounges around shirtless in your dorm."

"Yes, such a shame," commented Elle lightly. She had just pulled open the compartment door, and she plopped casually in the seat next to Annie. Her burnished copper hair was pulled into a bun at the very top of her head, and her blue eyes shone brightly with amusement.

"Elle!" Annie cried. "You have to save me! This is such a mess," she moaned.

"Why? You've just discovered that you'll be sharing a dormitory with the boy you love," Elle replied matter-of-factly.

"ELLE!" Annie exclaimed. "How can you say that? I hate Potter and you know it. He's an arrogant toe rag with no thought for anyone but himself!"

Elle did not reply, to Annie's great frustration. The girls passed the rest of the train ride taking the silly quizzes in Alice's copy of Witch Weekly, but Annie could not stop thinking about how testing the next year would be, with _James Potter_, of all people, as Head Boy.

When they finally got off the Hogwarts Express, she walked around, herding the first years along to Hagrid, most of them looking terrified. By the time she had finished, there was only one carriage left. She groaned when she realized James Potter was already sitting there, waiting for her. If she didn't want to walk the three miles up to school, this was her only choice. She hoisted herself up, slapping away his hand when he reached out to help her.

* * *

Annie sat down next to James reluctantly, refusing to look at him. He smirked regardless. He'd make this work somehow.

"Think we'll have a good haul this year, Chen?" he asked easily as the carriage began to move.

"I'm sure the new first years will be more than acceptable," she answered evenly. He let out a burst of air.

"Can't you lighten up, Chen? I'm just trying to make some friendly conversation. No need to get your knickers in a twist," he said, raising his hands defensively.

"I seem to remember you still have in your possession some of my underclothes," Annie replied sternly.

"It's all in good fun, Chen. You need to just sit back and have some of it," he ventured.

"It's all fun and games for you until someone gets hurt," she reminded him. He looked pained, and she regretted it.

"That was first year. I don't see why you have to bring it up all the time," he muttered softly.

"I-I-Potter-James, I'm sorry. That wasn't right. I know you're sorry about that," she relented. His face broke into a grin.

"You called me James," he accused.

"Yes, and…?"

"You've never called me James before!" Annie rolled her eyes and jumped off speedily as soon as they reached the castle. James ran after her, smiling to himself. Progress.

* * *

And...scene! I'm so pleased at the progress I've been making. I expected this whole process to take much longer, so this is great! I'm afraid I'm getting really swamped with work at school, though, lately (junior year UGH), but reviews make me happy, and happy Leenie equals more productive Leenie which equals faster updates...hint hint cough cough nudge nudge.

Stay magical!

Leenie


	10. Same Old Potter

Thank you Aisha-Yan and ! The funny thing is, I really am just as impatient as you for things to get moving. I have much more than what I'm posting every day written already, but unfortunately I simply do not have the time to edit larger chunks. (I'm also afraid I'm so busy that I run out of what I do have written before I hit a break in which I can write a LOT.) Anyways, thanks again for bearing with me. I know it's really slow, but this chapter heats things up pretty quickly, I'd say. Enjoy…if you can!

* * *

"**You called me James," he accused.**

"**Yes, and…?"**

"**You've never called me James before!" Annie rolled her eyes and jumped off speedily as soon as they reached the castle. James ran after her, smiling to himself. Progress. **

* * *

James clapped good-naturedly when the Sorting finished, but he was mostly just eager to see the Head's Dorm. This rubbish about school spirit, however lovely, wasn't nearly as important, he figured. Annie was, of course, paying absolute attention. She sat up straight, her eyes firmly planted on McGonagall. Her eyes were shining, and she bit her lip as she often did when she was deeply absorbed and focused in something. For some reason James could not name, he found Annie absolutely stunning when she was thinking.

Both of them stood up when Professor McGonagall announced their names, but although Annie stood up and gave nothing but a slight, stern smile, James put on a lopsided grin and waved openly to the student body. They cheered thunderously, and he bowed repeatedly before McGonagall made him stop. Annie scowled at him from across the table. James winked at her.

At last, the feast was over. He had discussed some possibilities with Aidan, Fred, and Frank but so far only one was sounding good. There'd be a lot of work involved in that one…

At the moment, though, there were more important things to focus on. For example, the fact that he was currently trying to keep up with Annie Chen as they searched for the Head's Dorm, the one they would be sharing together. His heart raced as she stopped in front of a portrait with a pretty girl in a pale lavender dress.

"Fawkes," Annie said clearly and firmly. The girl giggled lightly and her portrait swung open. Annie stepped inside, with James not far behind. He heard her gasp as she took in her surroundings, and even he had to hold back his enthusiasm upon seeing the incredible common room they'd be sharing. The theme was clearly scarlet and gold. The carpets were a deep red that must have been magically cushioned for extra softness. Bold drapes and plump couches were spread throughout the huge room. A roaring hearth warmed it from the side. Annie was already heading towards her room. He walked in the opposite direction, and came upon a beautifully furnished chamber. The wood certainly looked quite expensive, and the scarlet and gold sheets were clearly made of silk. A handsome desk was pushed towards the window, which gave a fantastic view of the lake. He headed out the side door, and then through a second, smaller door, which he assumed would lead to the bathroom. He assumed correctly, but he had not counted on bumping straight into Annie.

"What are you doing in my bathroom?" she demanded angrily, jumping away from his steadying arms.

"I could ask you the same question!" he replied somewhat indignantly. Suddenly, they saw the doors on either side of the large bathroom and realized the truth of their living conditions. James' eyes widened and he trembled slightly at the thought of Annie in that shower, the same shower he would be using. Annie, on the other hand, gave a shudder of disgust, and immediately began laying down some ground rules.

"I shower first, obviously, who knows what time you drag your arse out of bed," she began. "You will knock before you come in, regardless of the circumstances. You will put down the bloody toilet seat when you finish your business. You will Scourgify the place each time you've finished using it, and leave none of your personal affects lying around," she finished.

He smiled. "Of course, anything for you, dear." Annie glowered at him.

"I'm going to bed. Please try not to make too much noise if you don't plan to do the same," she said sternly before stalking out the door closest to her.

James ran a hand through his hair. He had a lot of work to do.

* * *

James' eyes blinked open tiredly, but the realization that he was in the Head's Dorm almost made him fall out of bed. Annie Chen was just walls away, maybe even closer, if she was in the bathroom. Speaking of which, he'd better check it was empty before he went in.

James slid his glasses over his nose somewhat clumsily and made his way over, his hand poised to knock, but the door opened quickly before he could do so. The sight that he met made him stop dead in his tracks, his eyes widening impossibly.

There stood Annie, her arms still glistening somewhat from the shower and her long black hair dripping water onto the floor. James gulped. She was only wearing a towel, and a very small towel at that.

She opened her mouth to speak, perhaps berate him, but seeing his arm raised at the door and realizing her state of undress, she blushed instead.

"P-Potter, I'm sorry. I didn't think y-you'd be up so…early, or I would have-" James cut her off.

"'Couldn't sleep, but it's fine, Chen, you're not going to hear me complaining," he said appreciatively. Annie noticed his wandering eyes and blushed, for once not telling him off for his behavior. She moved to the side uncertainly.

"Er, the bathroom's free now, if you'd like it," she said tentatively.

"I would, yes," he murmured to himself rather dazedly, gazing wistfully at her retreating form as she walked out the door. She was shivering slightly from the morning cold, and James had to fight the urge to wrap his arms around her. _She'd hex you into next week, _he had to remind himself in annoyance.

James stepped into the bathroom at last for an ice cold shower. He tried his best not to drown himself in the frustration of it all.

* * *

Annie sat down with Alice and Roxy, glancing around.

"Where's Elle?" The girls laughed, and nodded towards the entranceway. There she was, chatting with none other than Aidan Zabini.

"Aidan? What in Merlin's name is going on?" she demanded. The two were polar opposites as far as she had ever known.

"Let's just say that they did more than talk at the Welcome-Back party in the common room last night," Roxy said with an impish grin.

"No."

"Oh yes," Alice replied.

"B-but how could she?" Annie spluttered. "They're-"

"Completely different. I know. But Fred told me last night Aidan has been going on and on about her since the ball last year. Not to mention Aidan _has_ always had a thing for redheads," Roxy said knowledgeably. "She's so pretty, it's about time it was noticed. She just doesn't get as much attention for it because she plays it down so much. Being considered 'one of the boys' for so long makes it really hard for guys to develop feelings beyond the platonic…it just figures Aidan would be the first to make a move. Always quick on the draw when it comes to attractive women, that boy –hope he knows what he's getting himself into."

"Maybe it's best for Elle that he doesn't," Alice laughed. The three girls smiled and waved at their friend from afar. She smiled back before accepting his hand and leaving. Annie chuckled along with her friends as they watched Aidan's fan club frown. His last 'girlfriend', Jennifer Macmillan, appeared to be sobbing. Annie paused in her merriment, worried.

"He'd better not hurt her. Because if he does, I can't guarantee his safety," she said quietly. Roxy laughed.

"I don't think he will, not if he knows he'd have to face your wrath."

"I don't know, I personally find Chen's wrath rather enjoyable," quipped a deep voice from right next to Annie.

"As you've made obvious time and time again, Potter," she responded coldly. He ignored this.

"Which is why I'd like to suggest, my dear Head Girl, that we patrol together tonight at nine. You can meet me in front of the tapestry of Barnabus the Barmy," he said confidently.

"Potter, we have to patrol _anyway. _It's our duty as Head Boy and Girl-" Annie began, exasperated. He cut her off.

"It's a date, then. I knew I'd win you over some day." With a wink, he jumped out of his seat and strode smoothly out of the Great Hall. A few nearby girls swooned. Annie made a gagging sound.

"Who does he think he is? Merlin's pants, one of these days I'm going to –"

"Realize you're perfect for each other? Meant to be? Fall into his arms and let him snog you senseless?" Alice supplied.

"Yes Alice, exactly that. She'll discover she's madly in love with my idiot cousin, the one she's hated since day one of Hogwarts," Roxy commented drily.

"Thank you, Roxy. At least someone around here can see sense. He's the biggest, most arrogant toerag I've ever had the displeasure of meeting!"

"Oh grow up, you two. You know he's not that bad, Roxy especially –he may be big headed but he is a good person and your cousin at that. He just –doesn't know how to express his feelings. _I _think you should give him a chance," Alice said firmly.

Roxy snorted, but Annie simply frowned and remained silent. What Alice said made her mind come back to rest on James finding her in next to nothing this morning. She blushed, having tried to forget the event all through breakfast. She couldn't help but remember the look he had given her when he had seen her –none of his usual arrogance and confidence. He had looked, well, _vulnerable –_maybe even apologetic. Had something changed?

She shook her head to clear it. It was the same old Potter. If he acted any differently, it was only in pursuit of the same goal and she couldn't let herself forget that. She had to be on her guard with him, and remember that tonight. Annie expected James to bring his A-game to the patrol, and she had to be ready to return anything he might dish out.

* * *

Alright, if that was up to par…great! I found it hard to go through this sort of romancey-stuff, truth be told, because I'm not in the greatest of moods today…

I took my PSAT this morning and was feeling pretty swell afterwards, so I ended up spending the remainder of my day with a friend who I haven't seen in a very long while and who is going through some troubling times right now –something my parents were really angry about. I don't want to burden my poor readers with my personal life, but I do want you to know that my parents are extremely strict and that they affect a lot of my writing. Annabelle's parents are largely based upon them, and I also can't write as much as I'd like as a result of their high expectations…which is part of the reason I'm not a little ray of sunshine right now.

Honestly, I really just want to thank my readers –however few of you there are –for being there. Writing is such an escape for me, that just the idea that there are people who are reading my story, and possibly enjoying it, makes me smile. It's just so reassuring to know that no matter how hard things get, there's always somewhere to turn to, and someone to talk to –even if it _is _through my writing.

Read and review, but more importantly, just enjoy…that's why I write and what I look for when _I _read, so I expect nothing less of you.

Stay magical!

Leenie


	11. Starting Over

**She shook her head to clear it. It was the same old Potter. If he acted any differently, it was only in pursuit of the same goal and she couldn't let herself forget that. She had to be on her guard with him, and remember that tonight. Annie expected James to bring his A-game to the patrol, and she had to be ready to return anything he might dish out. **

* * *

Annie headed briskly towards Barnabus the Barmy's tapestry on the seventh floor, not without minor irritation. The first year she had been tutoring had been completely clueless. It was clear he hadn't been paying any attention in class, not to mention the fact that he had a brain the size of a bezoar. And speaking of people of questionable intelligence, here she was, heading off to spend her evening with another total idiot.

* * *

James leaned as casually as possible against the wall, glancing at Barnabus's struggling form on the tapestry beside him. _Well, that's what he gets for thinking he can teach trolls ballet. _He heard footsteps, and grinned, watching Annie approach him. Her cheeks were flushed, and she had taken off her school robes. Her tie, unlike his own, remained primly secured around her neck. Her hair, however, had been let out of its usual plait and a few stubborn strands flew about as she stalked towards him. She was startling pretty in the dim torchlight, even though she was frowning slightly.

* * *

"Potter," she acknowledged politely.

"Well hello there, Chen. You know, shouldn't frown like that or people will start thinking you don't enjoy your Head Girl duties," he teased.

"I can assure you my displeasure arises not from my duties but the company in which I must perform them," she responded smoothly.

"Now now, Chen, you shouldn't be so subtle. I might misinterpret what you're saying," he said charmingly, stepping closer to her. She stepped back, but he continued to approach until she was pressed against the wall. He lowered his lips to her ear. She shuddered, but for just what reason, she couldn't ascertain.

"Suppose I thought the displeasure came from having to resist temptation _all _night long," he breathed in her ear. In a moment, he straightened up and looked purposefully at her.

"So, where are we patrolling tonight?" _What? _Just a second ago, Annie could swear Potter had been seducing her, and now here he was acting all businesslike? Well he was going to get a piece of her mind –but then, it _had_ been very sudden. Surely she hadn't just imagined it? Annie had been thinking about him rather often since the incident this morning, how frustrating he was, how arrogant, how completely ridiculous-

"Hello? Chen? Anything going on in that brilliant mind of yours?" Annie was knocked out of her reverie by James' inquiring voice. She shook her head. What had she been _thinking? _She definitely needed to get some sleep tonight.

"Oh, er, I believe McGonagall said the fourth floor broom closets are problem areas. The astronomy tower, of course, and the trophy room as well. We can also hit the library on the way back." Good, she was getting back to business, back to the world of professionalism with which she was familiar.

"Whatever you say, Chen," James said with an easy smile. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and strode easily beside her, whistling a happy tune. Annie chanced a glance. He really _was_ handsome, she mused, _that_ she could not deny. Though he wore markedly expensive slacks and a nice dress shirt, he had done the buttons so they didn't match up properly, and the tails of his shirt had been left untucked. His tie hung haphazardly about his neck, and there was an ink stain peeking through his rolled up sleeves. His strong chin held a thin mouth that seemed settled on a permanent smirk, and his nose was long, with a slight bump from breaking it in third year during that fight with Flint. It still gave Annie chills just thinking about that horrible affair. Under a mop of tousled black hair were his hazel eyes, which currently peeked roguishly at her behind his round glasses. They almost seemed to laugh at her. Wait. They _were _laughing at her. Annie turned her head sharply away, but the damage had been done.

"Were you _checking me out_, Chen?" he asked, amused. Annie blushed.

"I was simply keeping an eye on you. Merlin knows McGonagall could have appointed a more trustworthy Head Boy," she said quickly.

"Really, is that all, Chen?" he wondered, stepping closer. "Because it looked to me like you were checking me out. And you know, if it makes you feel any better," he smirked, "I was doing the same." Annie was positive she had never been so pink. He continued.

"I'm afraid I have a weakness for beautiful women, Chen," he said, smiling charmingly. "It's completely understandable that you'd have the same problem with such close proximity to a ridiculously handsome fellow like myself."

"Of course, Potter, I can barely keep my hands off of you," Annie responded drily, but could not keep a small smile from creeping on to her face.

"There, Chen! I knew you had a sense of humor somewhere, lurking under all those witty retorts and insults," cried James triumphantly. She laughed out loud, and he smiled back at her. They walked around in silence for a while before catching a pair of Ravenclaws snogging in the trophy room.

"I still think you were too hard on them," James said, as they stepped through the portrait hole and into the common room. "I mean really, ten points each _and _detention? I was all for letting them off with a warning!"

"Potter, do you really expect to be taken seriously if we're so lax with our discipline? We're practically a joke as it is, what with _your_ reputation."

James said firmly, "I've changed, you know. I'm not like that anymore, okay? I just think that-"

"It was for the best, alright Potter? Now they won't do it again."

"Yeah, or they just won't be so careless next time," he said quietly. Annie frowned.

"Well, I suppose you would know, having so much experience in the matter," she said vindictively. James scowled.

"Chen, how many times do I have to tell you all of that's in the past now? Can't you just let it go? I'm trying to be different–someone you can respect-but you're making it extremely difficult," he said angrily.

"I-" Annie began, but unable to think of a plausible retort to such a statement, simply said, "I'm sorry, you're right. I'm being unreasonable. L-let's start over." He seemed startled, but watched her expectantly. She extended a hand.

"I'm Annabelle Chen, the Head Girl here at Hogwarts." He smiled.

"Nice to meet you Annabelle, I'm James, James Potter. I'm the Head Boy, so I expect we'll be spending a good deal of time together this year." He shook her hand, letting his grip linger just a little too long. She was surprised to find she didn't mind all that much. His hand was warm and strong. It made her feel inexplicably safe.

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, James. Thank you for patrolling with me tonight," she said with a smile.

"Not a problem. Good night," he said charmingly.

"Good night James. See you tomorrow," she murmured, making her way up the stairs.

* * *

"See you tomorrow," he replied softly from the bottom of the steps, though he knew she couldn't hear him. Her hips swayed elusively from the steps, and he couldn't help but watch her wistfully. They had made a big step tonight. Their relationship was changing, and James had a good feeling that it was for the better. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed contentedly.

"Any luck, mate?" Fred had just entered the common room, still in his robes. James could only nod.

"We're getting there," he said quietly. Fred tossed James his invisibility cloak.

"Good for you mate. Thanks for that, by the way. It really helped for the setup."

"I take it everything will go as planned?"

"Swimmingly, but I'm afraid that Aidan may have spilled the beans to Elle."

"What? Are you serious? But he-"

"Let's just say this one's a bit different," Frank commented. He looked up from his book. James jumped.

"You've been sitting there all this time?" he asked disbelievingly.

"Yep. You'd be surprised what you witness when people don't notice you, all because you can keep quiet." He smiled. James knew he had seen the conversation between him and Annie. "Good going with Annie, by the way. I'm glad you're taking my advice."

Fred smirked. "What, are you saying my tips on getting her to fall in love with you by playing as many pranks as possible on her weren't successful?" James snorted. "Oh, I'm sure she really appreciated that particular piece of your wisdom."

"Yes, her 147 rejections over the past few years are proof of it," said Frank, looking up from the section of the Marauder's notebook reserved especially for James' quest for Annie's affections.

"I don't know, witches seem to find it simply charming coming from me," Fred laughed. "Besides, I'd say it's at least slightly better than Aidan's suggestion to just snog her senseless when she's not paying attention."

Frank guffawed. "That actually does work for the bloody prat, though." James sniggered.

"Some girls seem to think it might also work the other way around," said a fourth voice.

"Ah, Aidan, how nice of you to join our lovely chat. Finally remembered we exist?" Fred said pleasantly.

"You'd forget too if you'd been busy doing what I just-"

"-alright, alright, say no more. Well, now that Aidan the eternal bachelor has himself a girl, it looks like the pressure's on for you two. So who'll it be? Frank the bookworm and secret mischief-mongerer? Or James, the undeterred pursuer of 'perfection'?" Fred posed, as if commentating on a competitive Quidditch match.

"Well, now that we're on the subject of commitment…" James began with a smile, "How are things with Alice going?" Fred's ears turned pink.

"It's none of your business."

"Ah, but Fred, as your fellow Marauders, I'm afraid it is _very _much our business," Aidan said, suddenly very interested. Fred kept his mouth firmly shut, quite uncharacteristically. Frank coughed uncomfortably.

"Never mind, keep your secrets," Aidan muttered.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! =D

Thanks for your patience, guys, I really appreciate it. I hope you enjoyed reading about James and Annie on their first patrol together as much as I did writing it. I love the concept behind James' character so much, that sometimes I wish it was me he was infuriating incessantly. Alas…

Stay magical!

Leenie


	12. Best of Chums

Thanks ! I'm glad you liked it. =D

* * *

Annie diced her Flobberworms calmly despite the squeals of disgust coming from the other girls in her NEWT Potions class. She was still peeved at her friends for dropping Potions. Roxy was, in fact, quite good at Potions, but had decided to drop the subject so she could spend _Divination _snogging Jake Kensington. And so, Annie was the only Gryffindor girl in the class, and also, it seemed, the only one with an ounce of self respect. After a torrent of complaints from his female students, Professor Slughorn had at last been forced to ask the boys in the class to take over this particular step. Annie, however, had obstinately refused to let anyone other than herself touch her potion. As usual, Slughorn found this just another aspect of her "charm", but as a result of his superfluous praise, Annie had also been enduring nasty looks from her squeamish peers for much of the period.

Annie slid the admittedly unpleasant Flobberworm parts into her cauldron and gave her potion, now a deep red, five clockwise stirs. Recalling the research she'd done in the library the night before, she added one counter-clockwise stir before dropping in half an ounce of dried doxy droppings. She smiled in satisfaction as she watched the potion immediately bubble to a solid black, far faster than it would have without her slight modifications. She scooped it into a vial and set it on Slughorn's desk happily, more anxious than ever to leave the stuffy classroom.

Certain that her Wolfsbane potion had been one of her best efforts yet, Annie walked towards the Library, hoping to finish the Transfiguration essay McGonagall'd assigned them before dinner. Fate had a something different in store for her.

"Chen! Hey, Chen!" a familiar voice called from behind her. Annie whirled around, and met James' excited face with as much patience as she could muster. She had to remember they were trying to start anew.

"To what do I owe this pleasure, Potter?" she asked with a small smile.

"You left your book," he explained, handing her her copy of _Advanced Brews for the Serious Potioneer. _She took it gratefully, putting it in her bag.

"Thank you, Potter. I couldn't have done my homework assignment tonight without this. I was just in such a hurry to get out of there," she explained. He ran a hand through his hair and grinned at her.

"No problem, Chen," he replied easily. He turned to leave, but not before adding, "By the way, you shouldn't let those girls get to you. Women who can take care of themselves are _hot,_" he said boldly. Annie found herself blushing furiously as she watched him slide down the banister in one fluid motion before she could even work out an indignant retort. _What's wrong with you? Everything he says has such an effect on you all of a sudden, as if you're just another one of his stupid fangirls. Snap out of it, Annie, for Godric's sake, _she thought frantically.

Suddenly, a flood of students came pouring out of the classroom doors. Annie sighed. No point going up to the library _now. _She made her way down to the Great Hall with her peers and found a seat next to Roxy at the Gryffindor table.

"Good day?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was alright. Loads of homework _already_, though, what was McGonagall thinking?"

"The essay's going to be difficult," Annie agreed. "I was actually going to head to the Library and work on it earlier, but that didn't happen. Maybe we can write it together tonight-"

"I wouldn't count on it," said a voice from behind them. Elle slid into a seat next to Annie.

"Why not?"

"Practice. Tonight," Elle said simply, helping herself to some potatoes.

"Is Potter justifiably _insane? _It's the first night back!" Annie protested, temper sparked for reasons even she couldn't name.

"I would complain, but to be honest I expected it," Roxy sighed. "You know my cousin, Annie, he would never pass up an opportunity to one up the Slytherins, especially not one like this. He's been threatening to kick me off the team all summer. Honestly, just because I don't want to play with him and Fred all the time doesn't mean I don't 'love Quidditch as much as I should'. Git needs to get a grip, if you ask me."

"Well, this is just _splendid. _Forget sleeping tonight," Annie grumbled.

"I'll probably just skip the Charms homework. No way I'm skipping sleep for that crap," Elle said forcefully, twirling her fork between her fingers.

"If Quidditch starts interfering with my studies this year, I swear to Merlin I will strangle that empty-headed-"

"-speak of the devil-" Roxy said, cutting Annie off.

"-and the devil appears," finished James, who had just arrived in front of the girls. "Something the matter girls? I thought I heard raised voices."

"Yes, _James_, something is very much the matter. Why on earth have you scheduled practice for tonight? We're not due to begin games for an entire month, and it's N.E.W.T. year for most of us. We simply haven't got time for your overbearing, elitist, tyrannical-"

"Now, now, Annie," James said, forcing his way into a seat between Annie and Roxy and sliding an arm around the former. "Is that any way to speak to a _friend?_"

"As a matter of fact, it _is. _Particularly when said _friend _is being a right pain in the arse!" Annie replied, removing James' hand from her shoulder.

"Look, Annie, regardless of what you say tonight's practice isn't going anywhere. Even if we _are _the best of chums, I'm afraid that has no weight when it comes Quidditch. On the pitch, I am your _captain, _and that means I can show no favoritism…no matter how hot that body of yours may be," he said teasingly, shaking a finger obnoxiously in mock chastise.

"You're a pig!" Annie huffed. Elle and Roxy made eye contact, and quickly got up. They each grasped one of her arms and began to pull her away from the scene which was threatening to burst into existence.

"Er, we'll just be going now, James," Elle said hurriedly.

"Yeah, see you on the pitch, _loser,_" added Roxy. The two girls dragged Annie away, who was still protesting when they finally made it to the dormitory.

"What did you two just _do_?"

"Save all of us from heaps of embarrassment," Roxy said, examining her nails from her position sprawled atop her bed.

"You-you made a complete fool out of me in front of Potter!"

"Since when have you cared what _he _thinks?" Elle asked casually, throwing her black lace bra into her hamper with the skill of a Chaser and exchanging it for a neon green sports bra, all without a word to her roommates. The girls had grown so close after all these years there was simply no awkwardness.

"I-I _don't,_" Annie protested. "I just don't want him to go blabbing to half the school about what a basket case I am!"

"Well then, maybe you shouldn't act like one whenever you're with him," chimed in a new voice. Alice had entered the dormitory, with her schoolbag still slung over her shoulder and a smug look on her face that could only mean she'd been snogging Fred for about the last hour or so.

"It's not _my _fault! I'm a perfectly rational person, you guys know that! Potter just annoys me to no end! I mean, he'll be all sweet and mature when we're alone, then –BAM! When we're in public he goes back to acting like the chauvinistic, arrogant, good-for-nothing jerk I know."

"Wait…" began Roxy. "Did you just say-?"

"SWEET AND MATURE?" Alice cried. "WHEN DID ANNABELLE CHEN EVER-_NO!_" Alice's eyes were as wide as galleons. "You like him," she accused in somber tones.

"What? No I don't!" Annie declared. "How can you even-"

"All the signs are there," Elle said, interrupting her. "You've been talking about him nonstop, even more than _usual,_ he mentioned today that you two are _friends _and you went along with it, you've been as moody as Victoire during her time of month, and on top of it all, you just described your supposed 'mortal enemy' as _sweet and mature._"

"I don't like James Potter and I never will," Annie said with great conviction. "He is simply the most horrible person I have ever met and I refuse to put up with any more accusations that I feel anything but!"

"Annie! How can you say that? Flint and his cronies-" Alice said, appalled.

"-are, I suspect, not entirely human. As it is, Potter just barely makes the cut."

"Well, would you look at the time," Elle said awkwardly. "We should really be getting down to practice. Shall we?" Annie glared at her for a moment, but finally sighed.

"Let's get down there. I suppose the sooner we get started, the sooner we can leave."

"Good. I heard the boys are planning to run around the pitch, and you know Zabini never wastes an opportunity to take his shirt off."

"You're shameless," said Alice, though clearly amused.

"And you love me for it," replied Roxy. "Have fun studying with Rose and Lily!"

"Oh please," the blonde said, rolling her eyes. "It's going to be absolute torture. It was bad enough when boys started to realize how gorgeous Rose is, now that Lily's a fourth year they'll be in the Library in droves. I'd insist on studying in the common room if we didn't need the textbooks."

"Come off it, Al, you know half of them are there to spy on you, too," Elle said slyly. Alice flushed bright pink.

"Regardless, I am happily involved with someone else, so their efforts are utterly useless," she said lightly.

The girls all made eye contact for a moment and laughed, before heading out the door. The tense atmosphere had Vanished, almost as if by magic...for now.

* * *

READ AND REVIEW! Please? :)

Okay, first of all I'm so, so, so dreadfully sorry for the week-long absence, guys. I've had a busy few days, and haven't been in much of a writing mood anyways. I'm starting to hit this chunk of unwritten and undeveloped plot line, so bear with me as I slowly work through it. I'm trying to avoid inconsistencies because there are many details I've been changing that I sometimes can't even remember what I've decided to publish. If you find any mistakes, please _do _alert me because they really peeve me. I am also not completely against taking suggestions. If you have a proposal -or even a challenge (I love challenges!) -I may very well write it in if I feel it will advance the plot. Basically, I'd just really like some more input. It'd make me feel a little less like a lost little girl groping in the darkness...

Stay magical!

Leenie


	13. Congratulations

"**Come off it, Al, you know half of them are there to spy on you, too," Elle said slyly. Alice flushed bright pink.**

** "Regardless, I am happily involved with someone else now, so their efforts are utterly useless," she said lightly. **

** The girls all made eye contact and laughed, before saying goodbye. **

* * *

Annie, Elle, and Roxy made their way quickly down to the Quidditch pitch, lest they be late and be forced to run ten laps around the perimeter of the pitch by their merciless Captain. To their immense displeasure, however, upon their arrival James announced they would be doing so regardless of their punctuality.

"What the hell is wrong with him?" Roxy demanded in an aside to Elle and Annie once they began jogging.

"Wants to win this year, and I wouldn't blame him. Think the stress has gotten to him though…maybe he's worried about getting recruited, as well?" Elle mused.

"Recruited?" Annie asked.

"Well yeah, my own father's wanted him playing for Puddlemere since he saw him play last year. He's worried that the Cannons will snatch him up though, now they've just won the semifinals for the first time in a century. I also hear the Montrose Magpies are coming to our first game this season. "

"Your dad doesn't want you to-" Elle scoffed, cutting Annie off.

"Nah, he did ask but there's no way am I playing on my _dad's _team. Not in a thousand years."

"Elle has her eyes set on the Harpies," Roxy said with a smile.

"Good for you!" Annie cried, eyes alight with mirth.

"I haven't even so much as met the management yet, Annie," Elle said modestly. "I just-"

"I'll talk to James. His mother must have connections, and besides, the team would be insane not to take you," said Roxy.

"I'd appreciate that a lot, Rox," Elle said gratefully.

"A little less talking, a little more running. Come on girls, we're way ahead of you!" called James from a few yards ahead.

"Is that a challenge?" Roxy bellowed back. Aidan turned around and began jogging backwards, flashing her a grin.

"Oh, that's it!" said Roxy. "How 'bout a race, boys?" Annie and Elle grinned.

"You're on!" replied Fred, making Al groan. The boys stopped running, allowing the girls to catch up.

"Okay, first things first. Let's lay down some rules. We each run a single lap, relay style. First thing to complete all three laps wins. Al will continue jogging the original number of laps, since it seems he's afraid of losing to a couple of _witches_," said James. He and Aidan proceeded to peel off their shirts, tossing them to the side to mark the finish line.

"Maybe it's a rational fear," said Annie as lightly as she could when facing James' sweaty abs and his sizable biceps. She thought drily that Roxy must be at the very least satisfied, and noticed Elle carefully averting her gaze.

"And maybe we should raise the stakes, if you're so confident," said Aidan.

"Fine! When _we _win, the three of you will carry our books for the week," said Annie.

"And if _we _win, we each get a five minute massage, once a day, for the rest of the week," added James. He extended his hand, and Annie shook it. To his surprise, she also released it like one would a pickled trout and proceeded to begin running as quickly as her short legs could carry her. James stared dumbly at her for a moment, before Aidan shoved him.

"RUN!" James shook his head to clear his mind and took off after her. She'd had a decent head start, and was clearly pushing it to get a better lead. James quite liked running, and kept a fairly easy, loping pace from which it was easy to watch Chen. He knew he could catch up when it was necessary, but for now…oh Merlin, she'd taken off her shirt…

Annie was now running in nothing but her sports bra and shorts. Staying ahead of James was difficult, and it was even more infuriating that he clearly wasn't trying very hard. She'd show him, but that didn't mean she had to win by only playing a physical game. She smirked as she tore off her tank top, anticipating its effects.

James was entranced. The last time he'd seen Annie so scantily clad was their encounter after her shower, and he was no less impressed than he had been then. Chen was, quite simply, rather fit, and she looked very, very, very good right now.

"Oi! Potter! How 'bout not cutting it so close, eh?" Aidan yelled from the finish line, which Chen was fast approaching. James started out of his trance, and began sprinting. It was too late, however, and she'd already crossed. Roxy had set off by the time James finally made it and let Aidan take over.

Aidan caught up to Roxy about halfway along their lap, but she doggedly refused to let him pass her, taking care to always run directly in front of him. It was not until the final stretch that he finally managed to get ahead.

Elle was the fittest of all the girls, but even she could not make up for the looming gap Fred had created between them. The race was close, but the boys had won.

"MASSAGES FOR US!" Aidan cheered. Fred grinned as well, and James looked quite pleased with himself. The girls smiled despite themselves.

"Alright, alright, we ought to get down to business now," James said, failing to disguise his satisfaction as he mounted his broomstick. "Chen and Wood, we'll do some passing maneuvers and alternate one-on-one practice with Aidan. AL! You get over here and start practicing with these charmed golf balls. It's too dark to risk the snitch. Fred, Roxy, you two can try target practice near the other end. Just try to keep the Bludgers in that area, so they don't distract the rest of the team. Everyone know what they're doing? Good. Break!"

Annie pulled her shirt back on before kicking off from the ground and flying over to the nearest goal post with Elle just meters behind.

"So where's the Quaffle, Captain?"

"Eh? Oh, I have it –Black will bring the other one," James replied distractedly, running a hand through his hair. "Listen, Chen, I-" he began, but seemed to think better of it and cleared his throat. "Why don't you fly a bit further from me? We'll practice passing with this," he said, holding up a beaten up old Quaffle, "and Wood can use the new one."

"Sounds good."

James threw the Quaffle quickly to Annie, clearly hoping to catch her off guard. Indeed, she was slightly startled but her quick reflexes thankfully allowed her to grab it out of the air. He was further off now, so she pulled back her arm and catapulted the worn ball out to him quite forcefully. James deftly caught it with two hands and tossed it between them a few times before returning it to her. He had purposely aimed a bit below her, she noticed, and so she quickly dove for the ball and snatched it up just in time.

She played with the ball for a bit and prepared to pass it back, but was halted by James' smirk.

"What is it, Potter?" she demanded.

"You've gotten better over the summer," he commented, one eye still following the Quaffle.

"Practiced when I could with a basketball. Loads heavier, so this is almost easy in comparison," she explained.

"Ah, a bacsky-ball. I've heard of those. My dad's mentioned them, I think, and when we were going over sports in Muggle Studies…" James trailed off. He'd never exactly paid attention in either instance, and now he regretted it. He rarely got an opportunity to talk to Chen about anything, much less something as personal as her Muggle heritage.

"It's called a _basketball," _Annie interjected, rather exasperated but also somewhat amused. "It's this sport played on the ground, and you bounce a heavy ball before trying to throw it into a hoop," she continued, before zooming a little closer to the nearest goalpost and smoothly tossing in the Quaffle. "Lot like Quidditch, actually."

"Really? So are there Bludgers and a Snitch?" James asked eagerly.

"Well –no, not really. Just one ball, and it doesn't move of its own accord."

"So, no Beaters or Seeker?"

"No, there aren't Beaters or a Seeker, Potter. None of the positions are –"

"Doesn't sound anything like Quidditch to _me_," James responded firmly. Annie opened her mouth as if to retort, but promptly shut it, seeming to think better of it.

"Quidditch is completely unique, it's the best –" Annie scowled at the beginnings of yet another Quidditch-worshipping speech, compliments of Potter, and so was relieved when his attention was suddenly diverted by a disturbance on the other side of the field.

"Oi! What's going on over there?" he shouted at Roxy and Fred. Annie noticed that rather than practicing with the targets, they were battering an increasingly volatile Bludger between one another. It increased in speed with every successive blow, a challenge Roxy and Fred appeared to find extremely amusing.

James' brows knit together, and he began to yell, "Get back to -", when his expression changed from one of reverence to horror. Annie looked off into the same direction only to see a Bludger speeding at her head. She froze. In one swift movement, he crashed into her, sending both of them tumbling through the air and her broom falling towards the pitch. Annie was breathing very rapidly, her heart was pounding almost deafeningly as James held onto her by just her jersey. With some effort, he tugged her onto his own broom before steadily descending. Elle had grabbed her broom midflight, and handed it to her once they touched solid ground.

Roxy and Fred had made their way over as quickly as they could. Roxy was incredibly pale, and Fred as red as a turnip.

"Annie, I-" Roxy said, even as Fred started to say, "Godric, Chen-"

"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME DO YOU TWO THINK YOU WERE DOING?" James roared. He was suddenly even taller than he already was, and, Annie couldn't help but think, rather terrifying. Unsurprisingly, Fred and Roxy winced.

"Take it easy, mate, we didn't mean for that to happen! We were just –"

"-just what, having a bit of _fun? _Looks to me like you were trying to KILL ONE OF MY CHASERS!" James bellowed. Though she didn't interrupt, Annie scowled. That James only appeared to value her life for what it could offer on the pitch did not particularly thrill her.

"James, we're really, really sorry! I love Annie just as much as you do, you know I wouldn't do anything to –"

"SHE COULD HAVE DIED! NO ONE ON THIS PITCH HAD THEIR WAND WITH THEM, AND QUITE FRANKLY, I DON'T THINK THEY COULD HAVE DONE ANYTHING IF THEY HAD! THE GAME AGAINST RAVENCLAW IS IN LESS THAN A MONTH! DO YOU THINK I COULD HAVE FOUND A REPLACEMENT-"

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!**"Annie screamed. There was dead silence, James' jaw was hanging open, mid-rant –indeed, he looked quite ridiculous; Aidan seemed amused; Fred and Al appeared rather apprehensive; and Roxy and Elle were carefully watching as though preparing to intervene immediately if necessary.

"You can stop making my ears bleed, _Potter_," she spat, in tones just above a whisper yet clearly audible. "I'm perfectly fine, no one's been hurt, and you'll probably win your bloody match. Just leave me out of it, will you?" And with that, Annabelle Chen turned on her heel and stalked back towards the castle, broomstick slung across one shoulder and long black ponytail swishing behind her.

"Congratulations, James…" Roxy commented cheerfully, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"…you've done it again," Aidan finished with a smirk.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW FOR A PREVIEW OF THE NEXT CHAPTER! =D**

So sorry for my long absence, guys! I've actually been writing more or less regularly, but not for long periods of time. Finals are coming up and the schoolwork is really starting overwhelm me, so I've been literally staying up late to finish this chapter. It's not as long as it should be to make up for the huge interlude, but I hope you at the very least enjoyed it. I realize that right now, it sort of seems as if Annie will never be able to stand James, so I just want to bring it to your notice that sometimes girls like boys a lot more than the may make it appear... He has to grow up eventually, after all, and I think Annabelle will be doing some maturing of her own.

It may be a while until I update again...probably not until around Thanksgiving, so please do review if you'd like a brief preview of the next chapter. (I might be more generous depending on how much I get out of your comment. ;D) Yeah, that's about all for now...

Stay magical!

Leenie


	14. Realization

**"Congratulations, James…" Roxy commented cheerfully, placing a hand upon his shoulder.**

**"…you've done it again," Aidan finished with a smirk.**

* * *

It had been a week since Annie had stormed off, and she still wasn't coming to practice. She had been noticeably avoiding James however possible –she had gone back to sleeping in Gryffindor tower with her friends just to evade a confrontation. James realized she'd been going to bed extremely early -making it impossible for him to speak with her in the Common Room -and waking up at the crack of dawn to do her homework in the Library, which James was forbidden to enter for the rest of the month, after having detonated a stink bomb in Frank's schoolbag while in there early in the term. It was only between classes that James had the slightest chance of catching Annabelle, and even then she darted off as though it might kill her to speak with him. It was one day after Transfiguration that James saw his chance. Annie had stayed behind to speak to McGonagall, so James waited just outside the door. She exited the classroom, but started when he approached her, and began to walk rapidly in the opposite direction.

"Annie! Oi, could you wait up? Come on, I just want to talk!" James called down the long corridor. His voice echoed off the stone walls, but she made as if she couldn't hear him. The faster he walked, the more Annie increased her pace. By the time he caught up to her, her robes were billowing behind her with the speed of her movement. He placed a hand on her shoulder, meaning to hold her in place, if only for a moment.

"Annie, I-" She shrugged off his hand, and continued walking.

"Hey! Will you just -"

"Would you kindly leave me alone? I have a lot of work to do," she said politely, but not turning around.

"Come _on_! Nothing like that will ever happen again, Roxy and Fred've apologized loads of times already, I made sure of it-"

"Yes they have, and I don't need you reminding me!" she replied harshly, a strange look in her eyes James found somewhat frightening.

"There's no way we'll beat Ravenclaw without you! I-practice can't go properly with only two Chasers."

"Then I suggest you find a third, Potter. I've quit the team. How does this concern me in any way?" He winced. It was back to Potter.

"It's not that simple, Chen! You expect me to recruit someone new after we've been playing together for what, five years now?" he demanded.

"Why not? A Chaser's still a Chaser. Besides, maybe some new blood will be good for the team," she replied coldly, before disappearing around the corner. James knew better than to follow her.

* * *

"So what do I do?" James moaned, running a hand through his hair in frustration. "All she'll say is to find a new Chaser, but-"

"Then find a new Chaser," said Roxy.

"I _know _I can't find a replacement, I'd never do that to –_what did you say?"_

"Find a new Chaser," she repeated, as though it made perfect sense.

"This is your friend we're talking about, Rox, are you mad-"

"You obviously don't understand Annie at all. Maybe it's about time you at least started listening to her."

"I-I-she'll _kill _me!" James spluttered.

"She won't," said Roxy, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Are you saying –is that what she wants me to do?" he asked hopefully.

"No. I'm saying that's what you _need _to do if you expect to win the next match."

"But you –aren't you supposed to say something, like, I dunno, 'Oh, beg her on hands and knees and maybe she'll come back,'?" James demanded suspiciously.

"Maybe I would, if that had a chance in hell of working. Trust me, James. You need to hold tryouts. Things will work themselves out on their own."

* * *

Taking Roxy's advice, by dinnertime James had tacked up a notice for Chaser tryouts in the Gryffindor Common Room. There was quite a bit of murmuring about the situation as the other students realized Annabelle was no longer on the team. Though at first the pervading theory was that she simply hadn't been playing up to par, it didn't take long for news to spread –some way or another –that she and the Captain were having another one of their rows.

"I heard he tried to kiss her while they were playing, and she almost fell off her broomstick," one third year girl was whispering to her friend while James sat across the room, writing his Charms essay.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong. They're actually secretly dating, but she thinks he's cheating on her and so she's trying to get his attention," replied her friend, quite matter-of-factly.

"I heard he's a huge prat who goes around hexing gossiping third years!" Aidan said loudly in their directions.

"No, no, you've got it all wrong, Aidan, he hangs little berks who don't know anything about what they're talking about off the Astronomy Tower," Fred replied.

The two third year girls looked back at them with eyes as wide as Galleons before gathering up their books and scurrying up the staircase. Frank looked up lazily at his friends, as if to say, _Was that really necessary? _

"Yeah, you two really shouldn't have done that. They'll probably just spread more rumors, and if they keep going at this rate, Chen will never come back," James sighed.

"Thought she wasn't going to anyway," Fred said in confusion.

"Well, that is what Roxy _said, _but I can't help but hope she doesn't think all is lost. She said '…things will work themselves out on their own,' whatever _that _means."

"Birds are so bizarre," Aidan sighed. "That's why I avoid speaking to them. I find it easier to connect on an, ahem, more _physical _level," he continued, grinning.

"I don't know, you and Wood seemed pretty chatty on the way back from the pitch last night," Fred commented. Aidan fell silent, a rare enough occurrence that they all began to laugh.

* * *

"How dare he-"

"We know, we know, Annie. He was out of line this time, and we understand," Elle said in a placating tone.

"Don't worry. He'll learn his lesson," Roxy said assuredly.

"No he won't!" Annie shot back. "Have you met the guy?"

"Yes, I have, funnily enough, but that's not to say he's going to do it on his own!"

"You didn't –ROX, you're trying to _help_ him? _WHY?_" Annie demanded.

"It's not you, it's me," Roxy said, rolling her eyes. "Both of you are right annoying, and this needs to get fixed before you drive me mad. I'm not going to teach him how to trick you into forgiving him, I don't even know if that's possible, but I did say something to him," she admitted.

"Ah, it's not a big deal, right?" Elle said. "What's the worst that could happen? Potter comes crawling to you asking for remorse?"

"Yeah, Annie. You really should go back to the team. We can't afford to lose," said Alice. Annie opened her mouth to protest, but Elle cut her off.

"We all know you're not going to go back unless he somehow figures things out, so why not let Roxy help him out a bit? If not for Gryffindor, at least do it for us. Practice has been _hell _since you left. Potter seems to think that you'll come back if he kills one of us in the name of making up for your absence," Elle declared. Annie remained silent, but the girls smiled, knowing they had swayed her.

* * *

At tryouts the next day, the rest of the team supervised carefully as James directed the surprising large number of hopefuls. After asking them all to do two laps around the pitch, James found it easy to root out more than half of the students. He was disappointed to see that none of them could fly half as well as Annie, but after a few more trials, was eventually able to narrow it down to three candidates: Tommy Peakes, a slight fourth-year particularly apt at dodging Bludgers –an irony James noted quite sourly; a burly sixth year called Hank Towler who almost wiped out Aidan with his attempt at a goal; and finally, Danielle Finnigan, who James was surprised to find was not only a decent flier but a pretty good shot. James decided on Danielle in the end, if only because Peakes watched everyone else on the team with wide, fearful eyes and Towler growled menacingly each time he missed a goal. She wasn't Annabelle, but James felt they could now at least make it through the next match.

James had never so much regretted taking his cousin's advice as he did now. The past few days of practice had been a nightmare_. _If he thought things were bad when Chen left, they were now disastrous. Danielle had seemed like a good choice at the time, but he quickly discovered that outside of the controlled circumstances of the tryouts, she was an absolutely horrific player. She never wanted to practice anything outside of scoring, and refused to stay on the pitch when the Bludgers were out –justifying this as a precaution for the fact that there were no adults supervising for her safety. She also refused to dive for the Quaffle, particularly as the weather became more volatile and the pitch became increasingly muddy and an inevitable mess for anyone who flew too close. James and Elle found themselves fetching it time after time, and though James duly noted their own passes were becoming better -if only to avoid sending the Quaffle to Danielle -it made practice excruciatingly exhausting. Worst of all, Danielle never helped the rest of the team clean up after practice, choosing to run off to the showers the moment James called the session to an end.

James wanted to keep her on the team if only to make a point to Annie, as he suspected Roxy had intended for him to make Chen see what she was missing by replacing her. The match was just days away, though, and he could see there was no way they'd win with an incompetent Chaser on the team. Even worse, James desperately missed the energy Annie used to bring to practice, her willingness to train as hard as he asked no matter how much she opposed the schedule, her playful grace as they passed the Quaffle, and the brief moments of civility, hell –friendship, even, they were able to share on the pitch.

* * *

It was the day before the match that James finally realized what Roxy had hoped he would. He woke up at the crack of dawn and made his way to the Library, before taking a seat at the entrance, back against the cold stone wall, and waiting. It had to be at least an hour –James hadn't wanted to risk missing her –until Chen finally showed up, by which time James was dozing lightly in his station.

"Potter," said a gentle voice. "Potter! _POTTER-you can't sleep here!" _There stood Chen, gazing at him with an air of stern disapproval and balancing a disproportionately heavy load of books on one hip.

"Huh? Oh, er, Annie! I- I need to speak with you!" he blustered, shaking his head to clear it from the haze of sleep and clambering to his feet. She raised an eyebrow.

"I think that's pretty clear. Although it doesn't appear the subject matter's all the interesting to me, if it'd put you to sleep," she replied succinctly, looking as though she wished she hadn't woken him at all and placing her hand against the polished brass handle of the Library.

"I-please, could you just_ hear me out?_" he blurted out, more loudly than he'd intended. There must have been something about his tone that warranted attention, because Annie paused and turned to face him. He didn't say anything for a moment, more than a little surprised she was actually giving him the time of day.

"_Well?_" she demanded. "Are you going to spit it out, or continue wasting my time?"

"I-Godric, Chen, you really have to come back to the team. I –I tried finding a new Chaser, but Danielle –she doesn't like Bludgers, you know, and she hates mud, and if we –we'll lose, and-" he could detect a trace of amusement in her face –"we can't do this without you. It's just not the same when you're not there. We _need _you. I –_I _need you," he admitted. She was quiet, and gave him a strange look he could not recognize.

"Caught on, have you?" she said at last, a spark of that _something _in her eyes that made his stomach clench.

"I was an idiot," he replied earnestly. "You're not just another player to me, don't you _know _that? Haven't I-? I thought I'd made it pretty obvious, really, how I feel about you," he continued. He drew closer to her and reached a hand out to rest on her shoulder before she turned away abruptly, bringing him back to reality.

Her cheeks incredibly pink, she said, "I'll be at practice tonight."

"Good." He grinned despite himself, reaching a hand up to his hair before dropping awkwardly at his side, remembering that Chen hated it when he did that.

She gave him another odd look, before asking, "Why do you always do that?"

"Do what?" he returned, hoping she'd drop the subject if he played dumb. She rolled her eyes.

"_This_," she said, mimicking his movement and making him feel rather foolish.

"I –I know you don't like it when I, when I touch my hair," he mumbled, looking at his feet. To his immense surprise, at this, Chen burst out laughing.

"Well, I have to say I much prefer you doing that then this pathetic halfway sort of thing!" she exclaimed. "It is nice, though, to think you might actually care what I think for once," she said with a smile.

"I've always cared what you think. I just haven't ever had very good self-control," he confessed. She flushed once more.

"I –I should go," she murmured, nodding towards the Library entrance. "I've got to finish writing my Transfiguration paper for McGonagall," she added with a noticeable grimace. Seeing the look on his face, she continued, "It's not really my best subject, I'm afraid, and I'm not going to let my grades slip when I can just put in some more effort." James was willing to wager this would take her more than an hour to finish. She was at the door once more when he spoke.

"Chen?"

"Yes?" Her black hair made an interesting contrast with her pale face as she gazed over her shoulder at him.

"Let me –let me carry those for you. They look pretty heavy," he said, reaching her in a few quick strides and taking the hefty load out of her grasp. She gave him a funny look.

"As much as I appreciate the chivalry, Potter, the fact that you are not allowed in the Library is a bit of a drawback to this plan."

"Aw, Pince won't care if you tell her I'm with you. Woman's half senile anyways, if you ask me all the years she's spent here has made her a bit unbalanced. Say some rubbish about tutoring," he said.

"Oh? And who's tutoring whom?" she asked playfully.

"Well, I heard someone has been having some trouble with Transfiguration essay, which coincidentally happens to be my best subject. Who am I not to offer my assistance?"

"A hopeless prat," she replied, shaking her head but smiling at him nonetheless. "But why would _you_ want to help _me_?"

"Friends help each other. We're friends, aren't we?" he said as calmly as he could.

"I don't know," she replied, walking through the entrance. "Are we?"

* * *

**Read and review for a preview of the next chapter! **

Hope you enjoyed that, guys. I know it's been a long time since I last updated, but at last I've finished finals! I was exhausted when I posted this, but despite having gotten about twenty hours of sleep this past week it felt right to put it up right after watching Deathly Hallows, which by the way, was amazing.

I expect to be posting often this week, as I'll have loads more spare time, but in case I don't make it back by Thursday, I'd like to wish you all a very happy Thanksgiving.

Stay magical!

Leenie


	15. Friends Help Each Other

**"But why would _you_ want to help _me_?"**

**"Friends help each other. We're friends, aren't we?" he said as calmly as he could.**

**"I don't know," she replied, walking through the entrance. "Are we?"**

* * *

James was both incredibly tired and incredibly happy as he walked back to Hogwarts castle that night. The Gryffindor team had just had, he was pretty certain, one of their best practices in history. He felt more than ready to trounce Ravenclaw the next day after the performance his teammates had shown this afternoon, Annie in particular. She had thrown herself into the session with particular vim and vigor –to make up for her absence, no doubt –and somehow her mere presence had been inspiring to the others. Indeed, it could very well have been simply their relief that Danielle was no longer a part of the team. Miraculously enough, their success on the pitch was actually not the source of James' elation.

_After practice, James had heartily congratulated the team on a job well done before sending them off to the showers, deciding to take care of the clean-up himself. He had been struggling to buckle in the second, struggling Bludger when a pair of __delicate__ hands reached down and carefully strapped it in. And who should James find standing above him with a slight smile than Annabelle Chen, ponytail slightly crooked and face slightly flushed from the exercise. He was pleasantly surprised to see her, but apprehensive as to why. When she asked him to help her practice for Transfiguration after dinner, he nearly fell over in shock, something she noticed. _

_ "What's the matter, Potter? I thought we were friends," she'd said, a wry smile twisting upon her lips. _

_ 'Yeah! Yeah, right after dinner! We'll go- of course, we-we're friends," he'd blustered, before she gave him another heart-jerking grin and jogged over to join the rest of the team in the locker room. _

James was beaming to no one in particular as he hurried through the main door, and still grinning a tad madly when he slid into his usual seat next to Aidan at the Gryffindor table. He began serving himself at immense speed, unwilling to prolong the only thing separating him from spending more time with Annie.

"James! Oi! James!" Aidan was shaking him by the shoulder.

"What's up with you? We've been trying to get your attention for the past few minutes, and here you are still shoveling food into your mouth!" Fred complained.

"Wha-? Ahm een eh ooooree!" James replied through a mouthful of food.

"We can see that," Frank said with evident distaste. James swallowed, though not without some difficulty.

"I'm tutoring Chen after dinner. She asked me!" he revealed, unable to hold back the note of absolute glee in his voice.

"That's great, mate, but I reckon she'll be okay if you don't show up an hour early, especially as she hasn't eaten yet," Aidan replied, jerking his head towards the entrance. Annie had only just gotten in, and she was approaching the Gryffindor table. To the Marauders' immense shock, she had just passed her usual seat towards the middle of the table and was getting closer and closer to them.

"What's she doing?" James asked in a panic, attempting to flatten his hair with his hand.

"Maybe she's finally come to her senses about getting tutored by a prat like you," said Fred. James shoved him slightly, then turned abruptly back to his food before Annie finally stopped just behind him.

"Hey, alright if I sit here?" she asked casually.

"Er, yeah! Yeah, more than alright –here, just –yeah," James finished lamely, having shifted over so far that he knocked Aidan off the end of the bench. Ignoring Aidan's indignant yell, he motioned for Annie to sit next to him. She did, gracefully swinging one leg over the bench and then the other.

"Uh, nice weather we've been having," Fred commented awkwardly, as they heard an ominous crack of thunder from outside and the ceiling above darkened to a gloomy grey.

"Yes, quite spiffing," Aidan grunted, still rubbing his backside as he clambered back onto the end of the bench.

"So Annie, what brings you to this end of the Gryffindor table today?" Frank asked politely, finally voicing his friends' confusion and holding back a mental eye roll.

Annie smiled widely as she helped herself to some chicken. "We're friends, right? Friends sit together," she said, jerking her thumb in James direction. Aidan and Fred stared at her dumbly, Frank with great interest.

"What? You don't believe her?" James cut in. "We can be friends if we want to, it's not such a ridiculous concept," he said defensively.

"Well boys, at any rate, _we're _friends, right?" she said to Aidan, Fred, and Frank, at which they nodded with identical grins upon their faces. James stewed for a bit. So it was alright for them to be close, but absolutely preposterous that he and Chen might have something less than pure animosity between them!

"Pass the potatoes?" Annie asked, smiling gratefully as Frank handed the platter to her. "Anyways, Alice is tutoring, as you know, Fred, and Roxy and Elle decided they'd sneak down to the kitchens later and take a good long nap for now. For some reason they're terribly exhausted," she said innocently, though she was looking pointedly at James.

"What?" he demanded, as all eyes turned to gaze critically at him. "So I want to kick Ravenclaw's sorry arses, what's wrong with that?" Annie raised an eyebrow, but grinned nevertheless.

"Nothing, I'm sure, when you're not the one doing ten pushups for every fumble," she replied.

"Not my fault I don't drop the Quaffle," James shot back.

"No, I suppose it isn't," she said lightly.

"So is this going to become a regular thing?" Aidan interjected.

"What?"

"James tutoring you," he said, smirking.

"I don't know," she replied, returning his steady gaze. "Depends whether he's as good as they say, I suppose."

"You seemed to think I was just fine this morning," James reminded her.

"True, but I _was _rather desperate," she said teasingly.

"Says the girl who was telling me, 'Oh James, you godlike genius, I _never _would have thought of something _that _brilliant and incredible on my own,'" James shot back. Annie laughed.

"Those words have never left my lips, nor will they ever do so, James Potter!" she exclaimed. He grinned.

"You say that now, but we'll see who gets the last laugh." She raised an eyebrow challengingly at him before glancing at his empty plate and at her watch.

"It's nearly seven thirty. Do you want to head up?"

"Yeah, sure, no problem," he said, finishing the rest of his pumpkin juice and wiping his mouth with a napkin.

"I suppose I'll see you boys later, then," Annie said brightly to his friends, who grinned back and said goodbye.

"Yeah, I'll meet you in the common room afterwards," said James, at which they gave him a knowing look.

* * *

James and Annie walked up the stairs and then along the corridor in companionable silence for a while. Though James wanted very much to say something, he couldn't help but appreciate that there was something incredibly reassuring and familiar about doing _nothing_ with Annie. At last, she spoke.

"I'm glad I came back," she said shyly and looking everywhere but at him. "I didn't even realize how much I'd missed flying until I was back on the pitch."

"I'm glad, too. I-I've missed watching you fly," James admitted hoarsely. Annie cleared her throat nervously before glancing at him.

"Watching me fly?"

"Oh –well –I-I only meant that you look really graceful, and so carefree, like nothing can ever touch you," James stammered, trying to explain himself before she took it the wrong way. She smiled, to his immense relief.

"I like watching you fly too, James Potter." His eyes widened, and she continued teasingly, "I could swear it's the only time that you actually shut that big mouth of yours." He ran a hand through his hair, and noticed her lips twitch upwards.

"I shut up some other times, too," he mumbled. Suddenly, she put an arm around him and leaned close. Every muscle in his body tensed at her touch, the feel of her small body against his, but she didn't seem to notice.

"I know, James, I was just teasing," she said kindly, with a laugh in her voice. She looked up at him. "You've been doing some growing up," she stated. He ruffled his hair again.

"Perhaps." She smiled more widely as they made their way down the corridor, her arm still around him. Gingerly, James put his arm around her shoulders, and to his astonishment, Annie made no attempt to shrug it off and instead sighed softly, leaning into him.

When they finally reached the library, James had to remove his arm from its comfortable position around Annie, to his great displeasure.

"It's a good thing I'm tutoring you, because I actually _do _need to get something from the Library today," said James.

"Ah, just using me for the Library access I see," Annie joked. "I'm on to you."

"What else are you good for, if not that?" he asked playfully.

"I like to think I'm not bad entertainment," Annie mused.

"No, you're not too bad at all," James replied truthfully. She blushed, and quickly took her wand out of its place in her bun.

"So I've been having trouble with this human Transfiguration chapter," she said briskly, flipping the pages of her pages rapidly. "I just –nothing even _happens _when I when say the incantation. I could swear I'm doing everything correctly, it's just –" she sighed and looked at him expectantly. He drew his wand from his pocket.

"Well Miss Chen, you're in luck because human Transfiguration just happens to be my strongest suit," he said confidently. "Now, first let's just see you try it." She nodded in agreement, before waving her wand at her arm and saying, "_Humanum Mutatio". _Nothing happened.

"Alright, so for starters your wand movements are way too extreme. This isn't like Charms, Transfiguration is more direct and straightforward –I always think of ol' McGonagall when I'm doing it, you want to be concise with every movement, and avoid flourishes," he explained. "Try it again." Rather jerkily, Annie attempted the spell again. A spark shot out of her wand and scorched the table right beside her hand.

"Whoa, be careful there, Chen!" James exclaimed. "Your movements don't have to be jerky, just, less –less _pretty, _you know? Don't worry about rounding every corner, but don't be stiff, either. Have another go, then." This time, Annie's arm became covered in the lightest brown fuzz.

"James!" she cried excitedly. "I can't believe it! Did you -?"

"Yeah, I saw it," he replied happily. "What animal were you thinking of?"

"Well –" she blushed. "You're going to think I'm silly. Most people choose more ferocious animals."

"Try me."

"A-a doe," she said quietly. "I –I've always thought they're so gentle and graceful, but at the same time so strong." James was stunned, thinking of his own Patronus.

"I don't think you're silly at all, Chen," he replied. "A-alright then," he muttered, shaken. "Uh, let's keep on with it." He waved his wand to return her arm to its original state.

James and Annie remained in the Library for the better part of an hour, but still she could not get her arm further than a coating of fuzzy brown fur. She was getting extremely frustrated, and if James were to be honest, even he was getting a bit anxious. Upon what must have been the thousandth attempt, James moved behind Annie and took hold of her wand hand. She trembled slightly.

"What are you doing?"

"Trying to help you," said James, raising her hand. "Now this time, try saying the incantation more forcefully. You have to _believe _you can do it. Imagine the doe in your mind, not any of your past mistakes. You're going to _do _it this time, alright?" She nodded shakily, as he gently moved her hand in the correct formation and she said firmly, "_Humanum Mutatio!" _She gasped in astonishment as her entire arm grew shiny honey-brown fur with tiny white patches, a shiny black hoof where her hand used to be.

"James –I can't believe–you did it!" she exclaimed.

"No, _you _did it, Chen," he said with a grin. She waved her wand to change her hand back, and clenched and unclenched her now human hand in amazement before throwing her arms around James' neck.

"Thank you so much," she said breathlessly, before placing a gentle kiss upon his cheek and pulling away. James froze, and she seemed to notice his reaction because she turned incredibly pink.

"I should go," she said softly, seeming to understand she'd done something horribly wrong, something that changed whatever it was that they'd had together up until now. She gathered up her books and tucked her wand into her pocket. "I'll see you later, James," she added, before briskly leaving the Library. James stood in the exact same place for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly brought a hand to his cheek, which seemed to burn where Annie's lips had made contact with his skin.

"I can't be your _friend,_ Annabelle Chen."

* * *

**Read and review for a preview of the next chapter! =D**

Hope you guys enjoyed that as much as I did. I had a lot of fun writing the dinner scene, and James' being his silly self. He gave me the shivers sometimes, though. So brutally honest, but somehow at the same time such a charmer. ;D I really love his character, which is why I've been writing from his perspective a lot. I may change back to Annie's soon, just so we can see what she's feeling about all of this. Well, tell me what you think. I may not be back for a while once school starts again, but I promise it won't be TOO long. I love this story too much.

Stay magical!

Leenie


	16. Psychoanalysis

**James stood in the exact same place for what seemed like an eternity. He slowly brought a hand to his cheek, which seemed to burn where Annie's lips had made contact with his skin.**

**"I can't be your _friend,_ Annabelle Chen."**

* * *

"I am such an _idiot. __He _is such an idiot!" Annie moaned as she shut the door to her bedroom and flopped on the bed in fatigue and exasperation. She rubbed her temples, trying to smooth out her furrowed brows to little success. "How could I have possibly allowed something like that to _happen?_"

"Something like what?" Annie jumped about a foot into the air and nearly tumbled off her bed in surprise. Roxy was standing next to her vanity and curiously examining the few Muggle pictures she'd brought of her family and friends, Alice was sitting primly at her desk, and Elle was leaning against the doorframe.

"H-how did you –there's a passwo-"

"Honestly, Annie, what in Merlin's name possessed you to change it to 'James Potter is a big-headed git'? I understand you were angry before, but surely a sensible girl like you would have realized her friends could figure it out in seconds," Alice said with a tone of faint superiority. Annie huffed slightly.

"Fine, so you're in. Would you mind closing the door?" Elle obliged, and came to sit on Annie's bed.

"So you've realized he's probably guessed it too?" Roxy said cheekily, before returning her attentions to prodding an unmoving photograph.

"No, I just want –_stop, Rox, they won't move –_some privacy," Annie said defensively. "Is that so ridiculous?"

"Perhaps not, but the fact that Annabelle Chen kissed James Potter sort of is," Elle said lightly. Annie paled, before turning a bright pink.

"It was –it was on the _cheek _for Merlin's sake! And th-that absolute _prat, _what is he, just going around _telling _everyone? I should have _known_. They'll all think –I was only- And I was just telling him how much he's grown up –boasting about it to people already, why I ought to –"

"-Godric, calm _down, _Annie! He hasn't told anyone but me, and as usual he was crawling back to ask my advice," Roxy said, rolling her eyes.

"I think he's probably told his mates, though, they were talking about you before we went into the Common Room," Elle mused.

"But he said he hasn't told anyone else, right Roxy?" Alice asked, hoping to reassure Annie.

"I think he knows the consequences better than anyone," Roxy replied flatly.

"So, now that your reputation is secure…care to tell us what possessed you to do it?" Elle demanded.

"I –I was really only thanking him! I didn't even think of it as anything unusual until I saw the _look_ on his face! He looked like someone had just hit him with a Bludger, I mean _honestly, _he could have at least _pretended _to take it like a normal human being. For a boy with a personal fan club, you'd think he were at least capable of reacting appropriately to platonic displays of affection!"

"He's not just a boy, though, Annie, he's a boy who's head-over-heels in love with you," replied Alice reasonably.

"That's precisely _it, _though, isn't it? He's _not _in love with me, he's simply confused by the fact that I'm the only girl in this castle who doesn't fall at his feet," Annie shot back, clearly exasperated.

"You're not. Do you see me and Alice making eyes at him?" Elle asked flatly.

"Th-that's different! You grew up together! You're practically family!"

"Hasn't stopped Fred."

"James would give up if one of you said no. He has no reason to do so with me because aggravating me is far too entertaining for him, apparently," Annie said, clutching a pillow close to her chest.

"If you really believe that, why don't you pretend he has no effect on you?" Alice wanted to know.

"B-b-because I just _can't, _alright Alice? Something about Potter just drives me up the wall! Every time he opens his mouth, I feel ready to throttle him," Annie spluttered.

"Obviously not _every _time. Or he'd be dead by now, wouldn't he, instead of moaning about how you confused him infinitely by kissing him," Roxy commented lightly, a smirk playing upon her lips.

" –on the cheek," Alice added quickly, seeing the large breath Annie drew.

"I will pretend I did _not _just hear you say that, Weasley, and change the subject. Let's talk about someone else. Elle. Why don't you tell us about Mr. Zabini?" Annie said firmly, leaving no room for dissent. Alice smiled, Roxy grinned toothily, and Elle grimaced.

"I think I'm going to end it," she said quietly.

"WHAT?" her three friends chorused.

"WHY?" Roxy demanded. "I mean, other than that you've realized he's a git."

"And a total prat."

"With less tact than a lame Blast-Ended Skrewt."

"Well, a lot of it _is _that, I must say," said Elle, rolling her eyes. "But I really can't blame him. Despite Aidan's…_shortcomings, _it really is mostly me. He's been quite faithful and I don't find him wanting in any area in particular…I just don't think –I don't think we're going to work out. The truth is, I'm not ready for a relationship, and he might never be," Elle explained.

"But –Aidan has had a thing for you for a while," Annie said, confused.

"Who told you that?"

"Er, well –you remember, guys, you were there when Potter said-"

"James is part of the reason, I guess you could say," Elle said.

"What has he done?" Annie demanded, alarmed.

"No –no, nothing like that. It's just that, I can't help but feel that when Aidan is with me, it's not because he wants to be with me. It's –it's as if he simply wants to be in a serious, public relationship, and I'm one of the few single girls he can tolerate."

"Elle-" "No!" "It's not like that-" her friends cried.

"It's true. Every single one of his previous girlfriends, let's face it, has been a complete slag -you _know _that. He's gone out with them for, at most, a week at a time, and once he gets bored of them, he disposes of them. When I started dating him, I knew that, but –I don't know, for some reason I thought I should give him a chance. We're good friends, and I know he respects me, so I guess that's why the relationship could even work out decently. But I don't think I'm mistaken when I say we're better off that way, as friends."

"I still don't understand how this has anything to do with Potter," said Annie, raising an eyebrow.

"Isn't it obvious? The two of them –they're practically inseparable! And –I know you think James is incredibly immature, Annie, but the truth is that Aidan is far more like a child than James will ever be. He's afraid of this –this –whatever this thing is that James has for you, and though he wants James to be happy, the other part of him hopes you'll _never_ feel the same for him."

"_What?" _

"I think that after Aidan's brother estranged himself from him, he's had this complex that people he's close to will leave him. That's probably what makes it so difficult for him to attach himself to anything –hence, the long string of girlfriends. James, I think, filled up the hole Joseph created. He doesn't want James to find someone else, to become closer to anyone else and to leave him behind. Starting something with me was a safe, simple, effortless way to show that he was _like _James, that they really want the same things, you know? That they really are _brothers _-in that sense, at least. Remind him that he's there, make sure James doesn't forget him since he's spending so much time in a puddle at your feet."

Annie's jaw dropped, Roxy looked vaguely thoughtful, and Alice looked incredibly surprised.

"You can read people like a –Elle, that's ridiculous. How did you even think that up?" Alice demanded in an awestruck tone.

"Well it's not that –I mean,"

"You're mad, you are," Roxy replied earnestly. "That is the most on-the-mark summation of Aidan Zabini I have ever heard and that I ever expect to hear. He –he's –I feel sorry about this and all, Elle, but to be honest, I feel worse for him. It just seems rather sad."

"It is," she said grimly. "Speaking as his friend, I –" Elle paused awkwardly.

"You don't have to say anything, Elle," Annie said quietly, making her silence until now tangibly conspicuous. "I'm sorry I brought it up."

"I'm not bitter about it or anything," Elle said. "A little tired of the whole situation, but overall my feelings are completely unhurt. We never really had anything together but a bit of friendship and subtle attractions, so you really shouldn't feel bad, Annie."

"Why is he afraid James will leave him behind?" she asked suddenly, not looking at her friends but at some spot upon the stone wall behind them.

"James has fancied you since –"

"What is he afraid of? What sort of threat could I possibly pose to what they have?" she demanded again, in a tone they'd never heard her use before. Even Annie wasn't sure why she was asking these things.

"You wouldn't believe us if we told you," Roxy replied diplomatically, gently reminding Annie of just how vehemently she'd been denying the truth of James' feelings just moments ago.

Her eyes downcast, she mumbled, "I have a lot of work. I should probably get to it."

Alice cleared her throat and made eye contact with Roxy and Elle. "We should go. We meant to clean up the dormitory before Danielle got back to see it, it's been a mess and she'll throw a fit if she realizes we lost her latest issue of _Witch Weekly_."

The three girls filed out of the room just as quietly as they'd tiptoed in, leaving Annie alone to think about James Potter.

* * *

**Read and review! =DDD Please? I kind of live off of them. **

I'm so, so, so sorry for the long absence, but I hope the two Lily/James stories I posted in the meantime helped. The tiniest bit. (Or that you read them at all!) If not, I'm even more desperately apologetic. I've been absolutely swamped with school work, and I only got on break just today. I've also been in a bit of a writing funk, so I was having a bit of trouble with working on Completely and Utterly. Regardless, I hope you enjoy this chapter -which took more than two weeks' toil. . I plan to post a few chapters over the holiday, but I'm going on holiday soon so that may change. =/ Thank you so much for reading and all of your kind support and encouragement.

Stay magical!

Leenie


	17. Just Another Healthy Game of Quidditch

_The three girls filed out of the room just as quietly as they'd tiptoed in, leaving Annie alone to think about James Potter._

* * *

"Now listen up, everyone! Today's a big day," James announced. He was standing in front of the doorway, the only thing between the Gryffindor Quidditch team and the pitch, along with their screaming peers, outside.

The rest of the team sat in varying degrees of discomfort on the locker room bench. If Aidan, Fred, and Roxy looked a little more confident, Annie mused, she'd hit them over the head with her broomstick. Elle and Al, however, looked so close to being sick she had half a mind to send them to the infirmary.

Her own hands were cold and clammy, her heart thudding in her chest like a booming drum. Above all, her heart went out to poor James. She had come into the locker room with all the intentions of telling him off for his awkward behavior the day previous, but was ill prepared for his all-consuming anxiety this morning. She simply didn't have the willpower to lower his spirits any more when he was feeling so wretched yet doing his best to exude his usual air of careless bravado to the rest of the team.

"Right, so, we're playing Ravenclaw, to whom we've never lost a match. This one _will not _be the first. This is the last year we can win the cup for most of us, so you'd better bet that _every game counts. _We've got to rack up the points now if we want to put a comfortable margin between us and Slytherin -" he paused, perhaps seeing the somewhat uneasy looks on their faces.

"But you know what? Don't even worry about that. I'm not worried. How could I be? This is the _best bloody team Hogwarts has ever seen. _We've got two brilliant Beaters," at which Roxy and Fred high-fived one another, "an amazing Keeper," Aidan smirked back at him, "an okay Seeker –only kidding Al, you're fantastic," Al grinned, "and Wood, Chen, you two are incredible Chasers." Elle beamed for the first time all morning, and Annie gave James an encouraging smile.

"Potter, I think you've forgotten someone," she said. "You're not too bad out there yourself, you know." Their teammates chimed in.

"Unbelievable flier!" Roxy cried.

"You were born to handle that Quaffle," Aidan quipped.

"You're our star player, Potter," Fred said jokingly, echoing James' past declarations to Annie. Trying to hold back an effervescent grin, James cleared his throat.

"Alright, alright, that's enough. If you're all so enthusiastic, let's go out there show Ravenclaw a real game of Quidditch!" The team cheered and followed him through the doorway into the wall of sound outside.

Annie managed to make her way to James' side as they marched into the middle of the pitch.

"We need to talk later," she whispered quickly out of the corner of her mouth, pretending to wave at fans along with their teammates.

"I know," he replied without looking at her and continuing to smirk confidently in the direction of the stands, although she noticed him pale slightly and clench his jaw.

"Alright, that's enough. Captains, shake hands," Madam Hooch said, struggling to be heard over the roar of the crowd.

James and Robert Davies, the Ravenclaw captain, grasped each other's hands. Robert smiled uncertainly at James, but Annie winced internally at James' expression. If looks could kill, she was quite certain the Ravenclaws would be short one player.

"Mount your brooms," said Madam Hooch. "Three… two… one!"

The piercing sound of her whistle drowned out by the screaming students and the blood pulsing in Annie's ears as she watched the Quaffle leave Madam Hooch's gloved hands and enter the air. There was a momentary struggle for possession, and then –there! James was holding it tight against him with one arm, and speeding towards the Ravenclaw end. She followed, with Elle fast on her tail. Annie took a moment to glance at the goal hoops, where Aidan was already hovering with a look of greater focus than he ever wore in practice. Fred and Roxy struck two vicious Bludgers in quick secession, and there was Al was high above, scanning the air with narrowed green eyes. Annie quickly directed her broom into a dive as she watched two of the Ravenclaw Chasers corner James.

"Gryffindor in possession, James Potter with the Quaffle as usual, argh no it looks like an interception-" Neal Jordan, the commentator, was booming from the stands.

"Potter! Over here!" James eyes flashed and the ball struck her with such force that she almost dropped it. Immediately, Annie sped towards the goal posts.

"A clever move, and now the Quaffle is in Annabelle Chen's capable hands–there was talk that she was leaving the team, but thankfully she hasn't –girl's a fantastic Chaser, I have to say, and looking better than ever this season –"

"Jordan…" warned Professor McGonagall as she gave a long-suffering sigh.

"Sorry Professor! And Chen is headed for the goal posts, it looks like she's going to try to score."

Annie faked a sharp left, making the Keeper almost fall off his broom in his eagerness, before neatly tucking the Quaffle into the center hoop.

"The Ravenclaw Keeper misses it by a mile! TEN-ZERO GRYFFINDOR!"

Annie grinned as Elle gave her a thumbs up and James flew closer to thump her on the back. She quickly flew out of the goal area and did her best to cut off one of the opposing Chasers, Bobby Higgins. He attempted to pass her jerkily, seeming to be unwilling to actually make contact with her. Meanwhile, Elle had intercepted a pass between his fellow Chasers and flown off with the Quaffle.

"Wood has the Quaffle, and she passes it to Potter… SCORE! TWENTY-NOTHING, Gryffindors get an early lead!" said Jordan jubilantly. James himself was smiling brilliantly, the beginnings of his usual overweening nature creeping onto his face. As the game continued, Annie and Elle each scored one more goal. After two tough Ravenclaw scores, James managed to score three times in quick secession. The Gryffindor stands went wild, chanting "POTTER FOR PRESIDENT" with increasing speed and volume.

Elle grabbed the Quaffle out of the air and deftly tossed it towards Annie. She flew up the field before passing it to James for the seemingly umpteenth time. The Quaffle soared through the hoop once more and James pumped his fist triumphantly.

"ANOTHER GRYFFINDOR SCORE! It's eighty-twenty -and the Snitch has been sighted! Jones and Potter are neck and neck. I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! POTTER HAS CAUGHT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

Before Annie could yell out happily, she heard a sickening crunch. Eyes searching the stadium for the source of the sound, Annie's blood ran cold with the realization that a Bludger had collided with the back of James' head. She watched, horrified, as James slid off his broom and plummeted towards the earth below, still smiling widely.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW AND I WILL LOVE YOU FOREVER. Oh, and throw in a preview of the next chapter. As always. **

Sorry about the cliffie, I hate when authors do that to me but here I am doing the same. I know I use this excuse far too often but I didn't really have time, and besides, it seemed like an opportune place to stop. . The holiday's been pretty crazy, but I think I might be able to squeeze out one more chapter before my break is over. After that, I don't know how long it'll be until I'm back. Perhaps a while. Nevertheless, thank you to everyone who's still reading. If there is anyone at all, that is.

Stay magical,

Leenie


	18. To Friendship

**Before Annie could yell out happily, she heard a sickening crunch. Eyes searching the stadium for the source of the sound, Annie's blood ran cold with the realization that a Bludger had collided with the back of James' head. She watched, horrified, as James slid off his broom and plummeted towards the earth below, still smiling widely.**

**

* * *

**James was running. He was chasing the girl again, and he could hear the angry shouts of the hooded men behind him. He ducked into a stone alcove, before realizing with a start that he was in the Ministry. He'd gotten a bit better at avoiding the men now, but he never could seem to reach the girl –no, _woman_ –before them. Maybe this time –

* * *

"James! Oi, James!"

"Come on James, wake up!"

"Mrmph-?" James' eyelids felt like lead, and it was only with great effort that he pried them apart, at last. His surroundings were very white, and it took him only a moment to recognize the all-too-familiar hospital wing. He squinted and felt around for his glasses, when they were suddenly and unceremoniously jammed onto nose. As the setting focused, James realized his friends were crowded around his small cot. He grinned and attempted to sit up, but winced as a sharp pain lanced through the back of his head.

"Woah there, big guy, you better take it easy or Pomfrey will have our heads. It took us the better part of half an hour to convince her to let us stay," drawled Aidan's familiar voice. James eased back down, letting his throbbing head settle onto the cool pillow and closing his eyes. The bright light filtering through the giant windows didn't seem to be doing his headache any good.

"Oi, stay awake, though! We've been trying to get through to you for ages, mate, she said you were at the very least capable of consciousness," said Fred, tapping him on the shoulder.

"What happened to me?" James groaned, his brow furrowing in discomfort.

"You got knocked out," provided Fred helpfully.

"_Obviously, _you git. I mean –what _happened?_"

"Well, the game ended really quickly, as you may or may not remember, and Richard Hughes had just sent a Bludger at you. You weren't really paying attention, and it, er, hit you. Madam Pomfrey says you've suffered acute head trauma, so you'll need to stay here for the weekend," explained Frank.

"If you ask me, we should come back after we've made sure Hughes will spend the weekend here, too," growled Aidan. Frank rolled his eyes.

"You didn't see the poor kid. Trembling when he came to apologize –Madam Pomfrey had to give him a Pepperup Potion for his nerves before she sent him back to his dormitory. I'm sure it was an accident." Aidan gave a long-suffering sigh.

"This is a shame. I already brought up all the Firewhiskey. Ah well, we can always have another party when you get out. 'S not a big deal. The girls will be more fun tonight though," he said, smirking.

The girls.

"Annie!" James said suddenly.

Aidan raised an eyebrow. "You know mate, I've put up with a lot from your end but that nickname in particular? Not accepta-"

"I agreed that we needed to talk. Shit, what time is it?"

"Seven. What's the big deal?" said Aidan.

"I need to go." James had thrown his bed sheets aside and swung his legs over to one side when Fred and Aidan pushed him back. He groaned. His head was pulsing even more painfully now, and every muscle seemed to ache.

"I don't think you're going anywhere tonight, mate –we know you're invincible and everything but Pomfrey's right. That was quite a blow to the head, and we don't need you even more of a tosser than you are already," Fred said conversationally.

"Fred's right. You need your rest. Whatever you need to do, you can do later," said Frank sternly.

"You shouldn't worry, you know. Chen saw what happened along with everyone else. She'll understand if you miss your little dinner date," said Aidan.

"Especially since she's already been in here," added Fred with barely contained glee.

"What?" James sat up again, far too quickly. His head throbbed a bit more, and he attempted to knead out the pain with little success.

"Don't overexcite him, Fred." Frank berated. "The entire team came in to see you. Although I'll concede that she did linger a bit."

"And she looked pretty damn concerned about wittle Jamesie-poo," said Fred in a sing-song voice. James found himself grinning widely though the action made his head hurt even more. He was quite sure he looked incredibly foolish.

"Do you want us to take her a message?" asked Aidan in a bored tone.

"Oh, er, yeah, actually –could you?" James replied, hoping to sound offhand and not too excited by the proposal.

"Er, could you just tell her that I'm sorry I can't make it? And that, er, we can talk once I'm out of here?"

"And you don't think the brightest witch in our year wouldn't be able to glean that bit of information herself? It's common sense –" Frank kicked Fred quite forcibly, making no attempt to conceal his actions from James.

"We'll let her know."

* * *

"Hey." James nearly leaped out of bed. He had just begun to nod off halfway through _Quidditch Through the Ages, _which Frank had brought him earlier, and the very female, very familiar voice cutting through a sleepy haze of the most common offensive fouls had startled him.

Wearing a form-fitting Weird Sisters t-shirt and a short black skirt, Annabelle Chen was standing about a foot from the end of his cot and rubbing her arms in the chill of the hospital wing. Though she maintained eye contact, she seemed wary of coming any closer.

"Hey," James replied as casually as he could muster, all too aware that his voice seemed an octave higher than usual.

"I got your message," she said.

"Oh Merlin, did Aidan tell you I wanted you to meet me here? Bloody hell, it's got to be about one in the morning. I'm so sorry, when I see him I'm going to –"

"He told me you were sorry, and that we could talk later," Annie said, cutting him off.

"Oh."

"I came here of my own volition," she explained, playing with a loose thread on her skirt and focusing on what must have been a spot on the floor. He was rendered speechless, and she frowned.

"I'm sorry, it's late. You need your rest. I –I don't know what's gotten in to me." Annie turned towards the door.

"No!" cried James. She stopped in her tracks.

"No, you don't have to go," James said more quietly, hoping he sounded a bit less mental. She turned around, but appeared reluctant to say whatever was on her mind.

"Er, how did you even get down here?" James asked, trying to indulge his burning curiosity. Even with the Cloak and the Map, nighttime wanderings were never easy.

"I walked," Annie said simply. "Maybe you could try it some time."

"Yeah, but didn't you –a spell –didn't anyone see you?"

"James, everyone else is either asleep or still at the party."

"But Filch –"

"Ran into him on the second floor," Annie replied lightly.

"And he let you go? I don't believe –"

"He thinks I'm conducting my Head duties." James was flabbergasted.

"That –that's unfair, that is. How could he-? That excuse would _never _work for me-"

"Well I, unlike you, have spent my time at Hogwarts cultivating the perfect reputation." James grinned.

"Touché." Annie smiled, and they lapsed into uncomfortable silence before James spoke again.

"The party, was it -?" he trailed off. She shook her head.

"I'm afraid we're simply incapable of having any fun without our big Quidditch hero," she replied somberly. "No one's drinking, the girls aren't dancing, and the boys aren't gawking." James raised an eyebrow.

Annie laughed out loud, a sound James found positively captivating.

"The party's raging, of course. Aidan's running it, what do you expect?"

"Why aren't you there, then?"

"Well, parties aren't quite my thing, as you probably realize. I made a small appearance, took a bottle, put down an Age-Line around the Firewhiskey, and took off. Thought I'd keep you company. Would you rather I'd stayed?"

"No, no, this is fine," James said a little too quickly. She smiled sadly at him, and sighed.

"We should talk about the other day," she said finally.

"I'm sorry I made it weird. I know it wasn't a big deal. No need for you to clear anything up, really," James said in what he hoped was a convincing tone.

"Are you sure?" James nodded, not meeting her eyes. He didn't like the pitying look on her face. He didn't want her pity. He wanted –

"Listen, James." She took a deep breath. "You have to know that I have nothing more than platonic feelings for you, and that that's not going to change. If this friendship thing is going to be uncomfortable for you, we can –we can take a break." For the first time that night, a part of James hurt more than his head. His chest was constricting inexplicably, and he found it difficult to breathe or form the words he knew he had to say.

"No. It's fine. I –I know, and I've moved on," he managed to croak, forcing himself to look her in the eyes.

"Oh. Oh, well –well that's good, then, I guess," she said softly, though for some reason James could not recognize she seemed the tiniest bit disappointed.

Annie smiled brightly all of a sudden, though it didn't quite reach her eyes.

"Probably shouldn't be doing this, you aren't really well," she muttered, as she dug around in her pocket. From it, she withdrew a tiny object, at which she waved her wand and quickly enlarged it. To James' great surprise, Annie was clutching a bottle of Firewhiskey. "Hm, still cold," she mused, before flourishing her wand once more and conjuring up two shot glasses. She popped off the bottle cap and quickly poured an equal amount into each glass, handing one to James. "Against my better judgment, James Potter, I am sharing with you."

"To what are we toasting?" James wanted to know, still rather dazed.

"To friendship," she said matter-of-factly.

"Right. Er, to friendship, then," said James, clinking his glass against hers. The two Heads drained their glasses in unison, letting the contents burn their way down their throats.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! PLEASE! =D**

Thanks everyone, and Happy New Year! This one was pretty smooth to write, I'm quite pleased with it if I do say so myself, particularly the festive ending. ;D I hope you have as much fun reading it as much as I did writing it. Well, it's been a fun year. I look forward to writing even more often in 2011!

Stay magical,

Leenie


	19. Blame It On the Alcohol

**"To what are we toasting?" James wanted to know, still rather dazed.**

**"To friendship," she said matter-of-factly.**

**"Right. Er, to friendship, then," said James, clinking his glass against hers. The two Heads drained their glasses in unison, letting the contents burn their way down their throats.**

* * *

The Firewhiskey seemed to have seared her entire tongue, but Annie reveled in the feeling. It overpowered her other thoughts too confusing for her to face. James reached for the bottle where she had left it on his nightstand, but she quickly snatched it away.

"Not so fast, Potter," said Annie, slipping comfortably back into their habit of addressing each other by their surnames. "One was enough for you, or do you not remember the 'acute head trauma'?"

Oh he remembered, all right. James' brain seemed to be pounding indignantly against his skull, as if even having let some alcohol touch his tongue deserved a bitter punishment. But James had put up with pain far worse in his time at Hogwarts. It was the odd weight in his chest that he couldn't stand, and he wanted to erase it as soon as possible in the way he'd always found most effective.

"Give –me –the –bottle –Chen!" James managed to grunt, attempting to sit up straighter in bed and sending another spasm of pain through his sore head. Annie grinned victoriously, pouring herself another shot, and he slumped back down in his cot.

"Evil woman. Why do you get another shot?" mumbled James.

"Well," she said slowly, as though thinking very carefully, "first of all I'm in perfect bodily health, notwithstanding a minor dust mite allergy. Second, it's my bottle. Third, as your guest and a lady, it's only right. Oh, and of course, we both know I'm responsible enough to finish this off without any problems."

"What sort of damage could I possibly cause? I'm lying in a _hospital bed_!" protested James. "Besides, I've seen you at parties. You never drink anything -you're a lightweight! No amount of responsibility is going to keep you from getting smashed if you drink that whole thing."

"True though that may be," said Annie, forgoing her glass for a long swig from the bottle, "I assure you I shall not become inebriated tonight." She took another large gulp.

"I can't even have just one more-" James began.

"Nope," she replied soundly, popping the 'P'.

"Aidan would have let me," he said, disgruntled.

"Well I, as a true friend, will not let you wake up in head-splitting pain tomorrow morning," she replied, tipping back the bottle.

"I wouldn't blame you. It's not like it hasn't happened before," said James.

"_I'd _feel awful," she insisted, lifting the Firewhiskey to her lips once more.

She then began giggling. _Giggling. _

"What's so funny?" asked James, rather startled.

"You should see the look on your face!" She continued giggling and had another mouthful. James grimaced.

"Er, Chen, don't you think you've had enough -?"

"Don't be ridiculous, Potter, I've barely had a bottle," said Annie, dropping the very empty bottle with a clink to the floor.

"Alright, then," said James skeptically. "What is the incantation for the Dancing Feet Jinx?"

"You're so silly, James. Like I don't know that it's _'Tallantaregra',_" said Annie confidently.

"Bloody hell," breathed James, as Annie directed her wand at the bottle and began refilling it.

"No. No, put that _down_, Chen." She tipped her head back and drank greedily.

Annabelle Chen couldn't remember a jinx they'd learned in First Year, but she could refill the Firewhiskey. James sighed at the irony.

"James," said Annie suddenly. He stiffened at the way she'd said his name. As if she –almost like –

"Yeah?"

"Were you telling the truth –earlier?" Her pupils weren't quite focused, but she was looking right at him.

"No. No, I wasn't," admitted James, deciding she wouldn't remember any of it anyway, come tomorrow.

"Good," Annie said huskily, "because I wasn't either." James' heart seemed to be beating a mile a minute.

"W-what?"

"I said," Annie murmured, standing up on unsteady legs and making her way to his bedside, "I. Wasn't. Either." James didn't know what to say. She was terrifyingly close. He fixed his gaze on the bottle of Firewhiskey she'd emptied for the second time that night, and groaned. James sighed and massaged his forehead. His head still felt like there was a Hippogriff inside his skull trying to claw its way out.

"Merlin, Chen. Alright, I'm taking you back."

"Back? Back where?"

"To our dormitory," said James.

"Oooh, our dormitory. What do you want to do there?" James clenched his jaw. She wasn't making this very easy.

"You, _not us, _are going to sleep off all this alcohol. _I _am going to come back down and hopefully convince Madam Pomfrey to let me out by tomorrow."

"That doesn't sound like much fun," said Annie. "Are you sure you don't want to do something else?" she wobbled a bit more. James clambered out of bed, pulling on a t-shirt and slipping his feet into his trainers. He tried to ignore the pulsing in his head with little success.

"Positive," replied James firmly, taking Annie by one hand and grabbing the Firewhiskey bottle off the floor with the other.

* * *

The trip back to the dormitory was an arduous one, to say the least. James' head seemed ready to explode at any moment, and Annie's transparent propositions every five minutes or so had about worn his determination down to the breaking point by the time they arrived at the entrance.

"James Potter is a big-headed git," said James defeatedly. The girl in the portrait giggled, as did Annie.

"We really need to change that password," said James.

"What's wrong with it? I think it's perfectly fine," said Annie. She must have found something about this very funny, as it sent her into another laughing fit.

Annie was headed in the opposite direction of her bedroom. James pinched the bridge of his nose and counted backwards, cursing his luck and resisting the strong inclination to follow her. Certainly, he'd dreamed many a time of Annabelle Chen leading the way to his bedroom, but in those imaginings she wasn't completely sloshed. In James' fantasies, Annie was always wildly in love with him and professed these feelings ardently and often. He shook his head to clear it of these unwisely optimistic thoughts. Hadn't Annie just told him they could only be friends? And yet, she was being awfully affectionate right now.

_She's drunk, _James declared firmly to himself. _She's never had so much as a second mug of Butterbeer, and she just had two bottles of Firewhiskey. She has no idea what she's doing. _

James had done a lot of stupid things when he was drunk, too, though. He'd certainly never started hitting on Alice or Elle. If anything, he just became even more daring and ridiculously embarrassing around Annie. If Annie was acting this way, then surely –

"James? Are you coming or not?" James sighed.

"Why don't we go to your bedroom?" he suggested. She stumbled out, grinning widely.

"It's really not all that special, but if you insist," said Annie flirtatiously, before vanishing beyond her own doorframe.

"I'm just going to be a moment," said James carefully. "You can lie down for a while."

"Alright," she said. James heard two solid thunks, one after the other, which must have been her shoes. He waited a few moments, and was not disappointed when he looked in and found Annie sound asleep. James braced himself for a long trek back down to the hospital wing.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! With just a few short moments of your time, you can put a smile on my pathetic face for an entire day. =D**

Sorry it's so short, but I hope it was reasonably satisfying. I'm overwhelmed and exhausted, so I wouldn't expect an update until next week. =P My apologies, folks.

Stay magical!

Leenie


	20. The Truth Unveiled

Shout out to _Somesets _for the awesome review! I really appreciate you taking the time to tell me what you think, and I hope you'll enjoy this chapter as much as you did the last.

**

* * *

"I'm just going to be a moment," said James carefully. "You can lie down for a while."**

**"Alright," she said. James heard two solid thunks, one after the other, which must have been her shoes. He waited a few moments, and was not disappointed when he looked in and found Annie sound asleep. James braced himself for a long trek back down to the hospital wing.**

* * *

"How are you, James?" Lily asked. "I'm sorry I haven't been down sooner."

"Oh, I'll be alright. Just another crack on the skull, you know me," said James reassuringly. "What's this I hear about you getting detention last night?" Al looked disgruntled, but Lily looked quite pleased with herself.

"Evan Smith had the _nerve _to ask her out," he told James with clear annoyance. "And when she said no, he _insulted _her." James sat up much straighter in his cot.

"Where is he?"

"Hold your hippogriffs, James, for the love of Merlin, you two are exactly the same! I can take care of myself," protested Lily, brown eyes blazing. "I made him grow walrus tusks and a blue beard. He got out of the hospital wing just this morning, I heard."

"Bet it was an improvement –the bloke's hideous. Pity I missed him. Could have prolonged his stay. Why'd you get detention?"

"McGonagall saw me. Said being provoked wasn't good enough excuse. He has detention for a week, though, and he lost a bunch of points."

"Serves him right. Any other news?"

"Mum's not pleased," said Al.

"Of course she isn't."

"No, about your concussion. She's fine with Lily, of course, that's exactly what _she _would have done."

"Oh. What'd I do? Other than practically fall to my death?"

"Scare the living daylights out of her, apparently. She said she would have sent a Howler if she thought it'd make any difference. Dad told you to take it easy, but congratulations on the game," continued Al, glancing at the letter he'd pulled out of his pocket before tossing it at James.

"Well, we should be going now," said Lily, leaning down to hug James tightly. He tiredly returned her embrace, and nodded at Al.

"See you two later. Don't do anything I wouldn't do! No, scratch that. Don't do _anything _I would do."

* * *

James hated staying in the hospital wing because it was simply incredibly boring. At around two o'clock in the afternoon, however, his friends arrived to keep him company -for which he was glad. He had a lot to discuss with them.

"That girl's going to be the death of me," James groaned, sinking deep into his cot as he rubbed his temples.

"What happened?" asked Aidan with great curiosity.

"Last night, she came down here to talk," James began. Aidan grinned.

"I knew it! Didn't I say so, Frank? Didn't I say Chen was going down to visit him?" Frank rolled his eyes. "Frank didn't believe me," Aidan clarified needlessly.

"First of all, I chalked it up as another one of your many inappropriate comments last night. Secondly, you have to admit I was reasonable to assume otherwise," said Frank, directing his second comment at James. "Neither drunken parties nor midnight rendezvous are really Chen's cup of tea."

"It was one, actually, when she left," said Fred. They all looked at him.

"Er –I remember the time because Alice was sending up all the First and Second Years," he mumbled.

"Or because you had to stop snogging," Aidan pointed out, chuckling. Fred turned an unflattering shade of puce.

"Anyways," said James pointedly, "she started talking about how she only wants friendship and said if I didn't feel the same, we should probably avoid it altogether." His friends released a breath simultaneously.

"That's rough, mate," said Fred. "What'd you say to that?"

"I told her I'd moved on," said James. His friends all looked at him with clear disapproval.

"Bad move, mate -" Fred was saying.

"Don't you think the truth would have –" Frank started to say.

"What the hell'd you do that for?" demanded Aidan.

"I don't know, I mean, I figured at least that way, we could still –"

"Continue circling each other like a pair of one-winged hippogriffs?" snapped Aidan.

"Er, yes?" James replied weakly. "Well, anyway –no, listen, after that, she pulls out a bottle of Firewhiskey she brought down from the party and gets totally smashed, then proceeds to inform me she lied."

"You mean about the platonic deal?" asked Fred. James nodded.

"And then you snogged her senseless?" demanded Aidan.

"No, I realized she was completely gone and walked her back to the dorm. She flirted with me the whole way there," said James, shaking his head.

"Wait a moment. You and Chen _did _it?" Aidan crowed. Frank kicked Aidan.

"No, you git, I put her to bed and came back down." Aidan smacked James upside the head.

"What the hell was that for?" James wanted to know as he cradled his head.

"Have you lost your bloody mind? After, Merlin, three bloody _years_ Chen finally wants to be with you, you let the opportunity just slip by?" Aidan roared.

"Aidan, she was drunk! She had no idea what she was –"

"James, I don't know if she really _was _all that drunk. You said she only had two bottles, that's barely enough to get a bit of a buzz," Fred pointed out.

"She never drinks –"

Frank coughed.

"Er, she does quite a bit, actually," he said quietly. They eyed him disbelievingly. "She just refills her drinks at parties instead of going for fresh ones every time because she wants to 'set a good example' for the first years," explained Frank.

"But she's always disgustingly sober," protested Aidan.

"She can hold her alcohol better than most," said Frank.

"What does that mean? We all know she'd only do that when hell freezes over-" James glared at Fred pointedly. "Hey, her words, not mine," said Fred innocently. "What, was the Firewhiskey really a love potion the whole time?" he chuckled. James' brows furrowed, and Frank looked pensive. Aidan stared guiltily at the floor and scuffed at the tile with his shoe, an action James did not miss.

"Aidan, I'm going to give you three seconds to start speaking, and you sure as hell better speak carefully or I'll have to kill you, best friend or not. Did you or did you not give Annabelle Chen a love potion last night?"

"She, er, asked me to hand her a bottle, to go," he scratched his neck uncomfortably.

"And you gave her a _love potion _instead_?_" James demanded incredulously.

"Well, it was going to be a gag gift for your birthday," said Aidan defensively. "I didn't think you'd ever use it, and the opportunity was just too good to pass up. It's not like I slipped her _Amortentia _or anything, it was just a tiny bit of a lust potion from your dad's store," he said, nodding at Fred as if hoping to share the blame.

"Aidan, that was a really irresponsible –no, forget that, downright cruel thing to do," Frank admonished. "Lust potion and Merlin, _alcohol_ are the worst possible combination for good decision-making. The ingredients combine to practically turn off all sense of reason and self-control."

"So? Chen tries too hard to make good decisions. I was trying to do both of them a favor!"

"You might have made her agree to something she would never have done otherwise. If she'd actually gone through with it, can you imagine what she'd think of James?"

"I don't see what the problem is. Obviously, nothing happened because James is such a bloody gentleman and didn't want to take advantage of her _virtue,_" scoffed Aidan.

"Aidan, I –I really _care _about Chen. I don't want to do anything with her unless she has feelings for me, too," said James.

"You just need to get her in the sack," snapped Aidan. "I was trying to snap you out of whatever ridiculous infatuation you have with her. Then, Chen could also stop marching around the castle all high and mighty with her goody-two-shoes, biggest prude at Hogwarts act."

"Aidan!" said Frank, taken aback. Fred looked stunned. James lunged for Aidan, who pulled back. James drew his wand and directed it at him.

"Take it back."

Aidan took one look at the three of them, then turned and strode out of the hospital wing, slamming the door behind him.

* * *

**Read and review! Really, there's nothing better you can do!**

Well -that was interesting for me to write! I definitely didn't plan this particular plot twist when I first began writing Completely and Utterly, but as I continued I just found myself _drawn _to this storyline. I think the relationship between Aidan and James is very interesting, and I kept unintentionally stumbling into it so it finally just spilled itself onto the page. Hope I didn't make too big a mess. ;D

Stay magical! (SATs are in about a week so expect it to be a while.)

Leenie


	21. Friendly Advice

Thanks to _Somesets _for reviewing my story once again. I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter.

_CommanderValeria_ –I hope this'll tide you over for the time being. It's short, but…sweet?

* * *

**James drew his wand and directed it at him. **

** "Take it back." **

**Aidan took one look at the three of them, then turned and strode out of the hospital wing, slamming the door behind him.**

* * *

_"When we were children, we used to think that when we were grown-up we would no longer be vulnerable. But to grow up is to accept vulnerability... To be alive is to be vulnerable."_

_ ~Madeleine L'Engle~_

When Annie woke the next day, her head seemed ready to burst right out of her skull. Groaning, she managed to throw her legs over the side of her bed and push herself upright. She stretched, yawning, and tried hard to recall the previous night's events. She vaguely remembered going down to the hospital wing to visit James, and talking about their relationship, but everything afterwards was fuzzy. For instance, the reason she was still fully dressed save her shoes, which she was forced to Summon from the far corner of her room. Also, the reason all light seemed to pierce through her head like a thousand pinpricks, and then, of course, there was why she couldn't remember anything in the first place.

She _had_ to have been drinking. This was an awful hangover, that was the only explanation. She'd only had but one before, but she knew the symptoms well. And yet…she could have _sworn_ she'd only brought down a single bottle. Even with refills, she should at least be able to remember–

A knock came at her door. Annie started, and glanced hastily into the mirror and around the room.

"Oh, er, come in," she said at last.

The door creaked open slowly and James poked his head around the doorframe.

"I came to explain," James began slowly, in a tone that suggested he was walking on Basilisk eggshells rather than going to a girl's room for a friendly chat. Vague suspicion and alarm rose in Annie. What could he possibly need to explain? Unless…_no, _they _couldn't_have…

"What happened last night? Why can't I remember anything? How did I even get back here?" she rushed out, suddenly panicking as she racked her mind for the details of last night's encounter. Finding none, she began breathing rapidly. "James, how much exactly did I drink? Merlin, what on earth –"

"Hold your hippogriffs, Chen, I'm sorry. Aidan slipped you some lust potion and I-"

"Oh my God," she said, cutting him off and turning deathly white. "Oh my God, did we -?" she looked towards her bed as if it'd give her concrete evidence of what had happened the night before.

"No –_Merlin no_, Chen, I'd –I'd never do that! I thought you were just really drunk, so I brought you back here."

"Oh," she said softly, not quite sure how to respond. "Oh," she said again, sinking numbly into her chair in a mixture of shock and relief.

"I-it's no excuse for what happened, but I thought you might like to know that Aidan and I aren't speaking anymore."

"As of when?" she wanted to know.

"This morning, when I found out what he'd done," he said heavily, looking stonily out the window.

"I don't -I don't _expect _you to be angry at him, you know. I mean, I'm going to give him a piece of my mind, of that you can be certain, but you don't have to do this just because –"

"Just because he tried to make you do something you didn't want to do? Hell yes I do, I'd pummel the git if I didn't think I might kill him. Maybe I should," he said hotly.

"Well," she said slowly, "I'm glad you care so much. And that –and that you didn't take advantage of me. But –you and Aidan –James, as your friend I am telling you that you two have to make things right."

"I can't," he said simply. "It's always me, I always have to be the mature one –" Annie raised her eyebrows.

"It's true! I mean, I know I'm a git but Aidan can be completely ridiculous, and this time he's gone too far! I can't believe you, of all people, can't see that!"

"Elle broke up with him. At the party," Annie said quietly, moving to stand near the window.

"What?" he asked dumbly. "He didn't tell –"

"I knew he wouldn't. He'd have waited to start sleeping with some slag so you'd all get the picture. Wouldn't do to have Aidan Zabini ever look unlucky in love, would it? I'm not wrong to assume this is the first time a girl's ditched him?" she asked, clearly not expecting an answer.

"Why wouldn't he tell us?" James demanded.

Annie sighed. "For people who claim to be Zabini's best friend, you certainly don't notice much about him, do you?" James scowled.

"Well you know Fred never notices anything, and if Frank has he hasn't mentioned it, and I-" he stopped abruptly. "And quite honestly, I don't even care anymore. I'm tired of all his shit."

"James, I'm not defending the boy who drugged my drink, but you should realize you're all Aidan has. You're the only family he has, and his biggest fear is losing you." James snorted incredulously.

"He's always said his biggest fear is getting tricked into marriage," he said bitterly, looking at the floor rather than at her. She set her jaw and continued, seeming to not have heard James at all.

"Elle thinks he's been terrified of losing the people he loves since Joseph disowned him. He's a prat, but you have to admit it might not be entirely his fault. He went into the whole relationship thing with Elle in the hopes of making you see you still have things in common. He didn't –he didn't like the idea of you leaving him behind for m-for someone else," she said uncomfortably, clearly to avoid mention of his feelings for her.

"Well then he's a git if he thinks poisoning you as a last-ditch attempt was going to make that any less likely than it already was. For Godric's sake, he's been completely unreasonable and childish for months now, and I just can't –"

"James, Aidan hasn't been behaving any differently."

"What? Of course he has, haven't you noticed? The jokes he makes in class, _Merlin, _even _I_ was mortified when I realized Slughorn could hear him. Not to mention the party –McGonagall issued _twenty _detentions that night, and now _this_? He's not just being an idiot, he's gone completely mental!"

Annie smiled, albeit somewhat sadly. "I assure you I have just as much difficulty believing it, but Aidan really hasn't changed. _You_ have, James. You've finally grown up." Her eyes had an odd blazing quality to them, and she was gazing at him so earnestly that James found it difficult not to look away.

It was funny, thought James. Here he'd spent years trying to be mature enough for her, and he'd somehow done it without even realizing it. He felt oddly cheated –he supposed he should have had some sort of warning, the _choice_ to grow up. Suddenly being a man, the abruptness of it…was it wrong that a part of him wanted to deny what he'd become? That the Marauder in him was kicking and screaming, urging him to protest that he still knew what was important –breaking the rules, pissing off the Slytherins, making Annabelle Chen angry–

"Now you're just teasing me," James said hoarsely.

"I'd never," she declared softly. "You're not the little boy from the Platform anymore, Potter."

He coughed uncomfortably, and blushing, she turned quickly back towards the window.

"Aidan is afraid. You are all moving forward, but he is chained to the past. Surely you can see that's why he continues to act like a first year," she murmured.

"If that's the case, maybe I've outgrown him," said James.

"Maybe so," she said slowly, "but then again, maybe not. I'm not saying you have to forgive him. But really, please don't kill him. I suspect it might upset your mother. Just some friendly advice," she said lightly, though stalwartly maintaining her gaze on the lake.

"Right," said James. "_Right, friendly _advice." His words came out pinched and full of a resentment he wished were not so unapologetically obvious.

"I'll just g-" he blurted out, motioning to the door.

"-Probably best," she said too abruptly, cutting him off and turning even pinker. James stumbled out of the door, left once more in an emotional whirlwind because of Annabelle Chen.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! I'll love you for keeps, I swear! **

Sorry it's been so long –I feel like I have to say that every time I update . but I really have been horribly busy. It's really too bad I don't have more time, because I'd love to post longer, more substantial chapters but feel too guilty waiting until I've got enough for one. Things are picking up, and I'm super excited. I didn't get to address everything you're probably wondering about Annie's thoughts, but believe me I'm just as eager to write as you are to read, so it shouldn't be too long.

Author's note: Just FYI, you may have noticed Annie says "Oh my God" in this chapter –obviously not a "wizardism". This is not an inconsistency, it is a purposeful representation of just how horrified she is of having somehow lost control. Apparently, however much of a witch Annabelle Chen likes to appear to her peers, every once in a while that façade can slip and reveal her Muggle background. Just another thing I love about her…

Stay magical!

Leenie


	22. Ginger Newts and Unpleasant Situations

Sorry about the late post, guys. I know I said it'd be up by the weekend but I've been having internet issues and they were only just resolved. Thanks for sticking with me, and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

James and Aidan hadn't spoken for a week, and the entire castle was talking about it. How Aidan now took his meals in the kitchens to avoid James, how James no longer went to Gryffindor Tower to avoid Aidan, how Aidan hadn't been showing up to Quidditch practice and might be quitting the team –

Annie was dead tired of it, but she had far too much on her plate these days to even think about how she could fix it. She felt that the situation was at least partly her fault, but with the way McGonagall had been racking up their Head Duties it was all she could do to finish her homework by one in the morning everyday.

"McGonagall wants to see us in her office tonight," said James one evening, having approached her at dinner. Annie was surprised, but nodded quickly.

"Right. What for?"

"She didn't say, but I think it's important. I'll meet you in the dormitory at ten to seven, and walk you over, yeah?" She nodded again.

"Sounds good. I'll see you then." He gave her a weak sort of smile –the only one he seemed capable of after his row with Aidan –and walked back towards Frank and Fred who were eating in solemn silence at the other end of the table.

"So what's going on, Annie? Care to enlighten us?" Roxy asked, grinning. Annie jumped in her seat at the tone of her friend's voice.

"Wha-what are you talking about?" she asked, blushing slightly for reasons even she wasn't too sure of.

"Oh please," Elle said, rolling her eyes. "Tell us what's up between you and James. He just asked to walk you to McGonagall's office, and you flirted with him instead of ranting about his chauvinistic beliefs."

"What? I wasn't flir –I –we're just friends," Annie insisted.

"So just because you're friends now, it's alright for him to suggest walking you places when last year, and I quote, you said, 'Just because the bimbos idiotic enough to associate with you need 'protecting' doesn't mean we all do! I can get to class on my own just _fine_, thanks!'?" said Alice skeptically. Annie blushed.

"He doesn't mean the same thing by it. Besides –"

"Oh, there's a besides," Roxy said excitedly. "Let's hear it!" Annie shot her a glare.

"Besides, he's done a lot of growing up. I'm sure he realizes now that I'm not dependent on him. He's just walking me there because we enjoy each other's company."

"Merlin, we've missed a hefty bit these past few days, haven't we? What the bloody hell happened between the two of you?" Roxy asked, her eyes twinkling mischievously. Annie recounted the situation with the lust potion.

"And to think all these days we've been bugging Fred and Frank to tell us the deal between James and Aidan, when all along we could have just asked you!" Alice sighed, exasperated but evidently relieved.

"He really said he's moved on?" asked Elle.

"Yes, he did," replied Annie impatiently. "We're just going to be friends, alright? Is that so difficult to believe?"

"For the two of you? Yes," said Elle. "He hasn't moved on. He can't possibly have."

"He has, and that is the end of this discussion. I'll meet you in the dormitory later –I should finish my Charms essay before this meeting," said Annie, rising and giving her friends a tight smile before leaving the Great Hall.

"She's got it bad," said Elle lightly.

"The Nile's not just a river," offered Alice.

"This is _not_ going to be pretty," Roxy predicted. The three girls sighed in unison.

* * *

A knock came at her door.

"Just a minute!" called Annie, finishing her sentence and twisting on the cap of her inkpot before opening the door. "Hey."

"Hey. Ready to go?" James said, grinning widely.

"Yeah, just let me get my jumper, it's a bit chilly," said Annie, grabbing her thick Quidditch pullover off her bed post before making her way out of the portrait hole with James not far behind.

James usually provided more than enough conversation for the both of them, but tonight he was being uncharacteristically reticent. He seemed deep in thought. At last, she could take it no longer.

"So," Annie began awkwardly, not sure what to say.

"So," repeated James unhelpfully.

"Er, when's the next Quidditch practice?" she attempted lamely.

"Next Tuesday, as usual. Surely the always-responsible Head Girl doesn't need me to tell her that, though?" he said, raising an eyebrow.

"James, I'm allowed to forget things!"

"No you're not, only humans can forget things," he said with a comfortingly familiar smirk. She shoved him gently.

"Git."

"Prat."

"Tosser."

"Sod."

"Pillock."

"Muppet." Someone cleared their throat loudly behind the two students. It was Professor McGonagall.

"If I could direct you to my office? Or are my Head students too busy insulting one another loudly enough for the entire castle to hear to listen to what I have to say?" she said dryly, though James could have sworn the corner of her mouth twitched.

"P-Professor, I'm so sorry! We were –we were just fooling around, and we didn't even realize we'd reached your office. I apologize if we were causing a disturbance," Annie said rapidly, visibly flustered. If she expected some support from James, she was about to be sorely disappointed.

"No need to direct us, Professor, I've been enough times to find it backwards, with my eyes closed. We'll meet you upstairs," said James jovially.

"Mr. Potter, that was not a suggestion," said McGonagall, this time with no evidence of amusement. James' grin faltered and he dutifully followed her up the stairs, though not without first receiving a dirty look from Annie. He shrugged good-naturedly. Some things never changed –surely she knew that?

Pursing her lips, McGonagall sat down in a stern, high backed chair behind a spindly desk and motioned for the Heads to sit at two identical ones opposite her. She reached for a tin towards the side of the desk, and passed it to them.

"Ginger newt?" Annie looked incredibly confused before politely declining, while James reached for one and quickly popped it in his mouth. His heart was racing –he knew McGonagall only ever reached for the tin when something was seriously the matter, and he was positively dying to know what it was.

"Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, I'm afraid I called you here this evening to discuss a rather..._unpleasant _situation," said McGonagall at last. "As we speak, Professor Longbottom is escorting Miss Anna Heatherly of Hufflepuff to my office. Are you acquainted with her?

"Oh yes, Professor. She's a fourth year in Charms Club with me, and very nice," said Annie. James nodded. He could vaguely recall the blond freckled girl.

"I am afraid I must inform you that her parents have been murdered," said McGonagall at last, deathly pale and looking straight at them, unblinking. Annie felt her blood run cold, and James blinked in complete shock.

"No," said Annie at last, voice trembling. "No, no, no. How could that be? I've spoken to Anna, she lives in a quiet neighborhood and her parents own a little diner in town. Who would want to kill them?" James swallowed. _Who, indeed? _

"Mr. and Mrs. Heatherly were apparently –" McGonagall broke off uncomfortably, "violently stabbed to death yesterday."

"Yesterday! And you're not telling Anna until now?" James demanded.

"Mr. Potter, we were not party to this information until just hours ago. Their deaths were resultant of a Muggle crime, and thus not general knowledge among the Wizarding Community. We were only informed because Eileen Sherman, a Muggleborn witch living nearby, heard the news and recalled that Anna went to Hogwarts. She owled us as soon as she realized it." James sunk back into his chair.

"Professor, I'm sorry, but why have you called us here? Surely there is nothing we can do to fix what's happened?" asked Annie, who James was startled to notice had tears leaking out of the corners of her eyes.

"No, there is not, but I'm afraid matters are far graver than we first believed. You see, Ministry Officials were dispatched to the Heatherly residence as soon as we received notice, and they found evidence of recent magic around the perimeter of the house. " Annie let out a tiny gasp, and James' eyes widened.

"You're not saying –"

"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. Whoever murdered the Heatherlys was a wizard."

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW! =D**

Duh duh duh...if you keep up with me on my profile, you'll know this will probably be my last post until sometime in mid-March. See you then!

Stay magical,

Leenie


	23. Death, Doubt, and Dark Times

**"No, there is not, but I'm afraid matters are far graver than we first believed. You see, Ministry Officials were dispatched to the Heatherly residence as soon as we received notice, and they found evidence of recent magic around the house." Annie let out a tiny gasp, and James' eyes widened. **

**"You're not saying -"**

**"I'm afraid so, Mr. Potter. Whoever murdered the Heatherlys was a wizard." **

* * *

"Professor, are –" McGonagall held up her hand to silence James.

"Investigations are already in progress, but so far there have been no leads." Someone knocked smartly at the door.

"Come in, Neville," said McGonagall resignedly. He walked in, brows knit together, with a short blonde girl, who had to be Anna, in tow. Anna's eyes were wide, and her hands trembling, James noticed. His heart sank, knowing the news she was about to hear.

"P-professor McGonagall? Wh-why have you –have I done something wrong?" the girl asked, clearly anguished. Her eyes darted between Neville and the two Heads. "Am I going to be expelled?" she asked, suddenly alarmed.

"You have done nothing wrong. Please have a seat, Miss Heatherly," said McGonagall. The girl took a deep breath and sat in the proffered chair, gazing at the Headmistress in curiosity and confusion.

"I am sorry to inform you, Miss Heatherly, that your parents have been murdered." Anna said nothing, but her grip on the arms of the chair tightened noticeably.

"The Ministry has yet to find the killer, but you should know that all arrangements have been made," McGonagall continued.

"I –I don't understand," said Anna slowly. James throat constricted painfully. "I don't understand," she repeated again. "How can my parents have been murdered? No one's after them, and they're Muggles anyhow."

"I do not know, Miss Heatherly," McGonagall replied, and James could see it was taking just as much effort for her to keep her voice even as it was for Annie to stay where she was. "I know this will not be easy for you, but nevertheless I offer my sincerest condolences." At this, the light seemed to go out from Anna's face, and she crumpled to the floor.

In an instant, Annie was at her side, holding her tightly and letting her sob into her shoulder. Anna was yelling, screaming about how she hated magic and wizards and even Hogwarts, but Annie continued to murmur soothing words to her. Annie was crying once more now, and James couldn't help but marvel at how easily she could empathize with people.

By the time Anna finally fell silent, she had fallen asleep. She was so still and quiet, James couldn't help but think, that she looked dead.

"She is exhausted by the ordeal," said McGonagall, seeing the look of alarm on James' face. "Professor Longbottom will take her down to the Hospital Wing," she added, as Neville waved his wand to conjure up a stretcher for Anna before levitating her onto it and swiftly taking her out of the office.

Annie was still sitting on the floor, seemingly dazed by what had just happened. James offered his hand to her, and she took it, stunned, before wiping her eyes on the sleeves of her blouse.

"What will happen to her?" Annie asked quietly.

"Professor Sprout will speak to her before she leaves for her parents' funeral next week. She'll have to sell her house and the furniture and such before going off to live with her grandmother."

"She is coming back, isn't she?" demanded James.

"I do not know, Mr. Potter. It is not within my control whether Miss Heatherly wishes to continue her magical education. She has experienced great tragedy within the Wizarding world, and I know many a Muggleborn student who has declined to return after such trauma. Often, it is just too much."

"Why has her family been attacked at all? Surely no one -wizard or no- had any reason to want them dead?"

"That's precisely what appears to be the case." said McGonagall. "Nothing was taken from their home, and that's what is perhaps most frightening. This seems in every way a cold-blooded murder, not for personal gain or revenge, but in the pursuit of an ideal I have long hoped was eradicated for good in the Wizarding community." She paused. "It worries me a great deal, and that is why I called you here tonight. To tell you that dark forces are afoot, and that I want you more alert than ever. You'll be patrolling every night from now on –no alternating with Prefects. All Prefects must be in their dorms by eleven o'clock. The fewer underage students we have out of bed at night, the better."

* * *

James and Annie walked back to the dormitory in silence, having long since abandoned their lighthearted banter in front of McGonagall's office.

"James Potter is a big-headed git," said James numbly, at which the portrait swung forward and the two stepped into their common room.

"We really ought to change that," said Annie quietly. James shrugged noncommittally, before wandering over to the fire, long extinguished, and sinking into the sofa in front of it. Annie moved to stand beside him.

"You're friends with Anna," he stated, and she nodded in confirmation.

"I didn't even know who she was until tonight," he admitted. "It made me feel –well, it made me feel awful, to be honest. Like I had no business being there."

"No, James. You _had_ to be there. You're the Head Boy. You're an example to the students at Hogwarts," said Annie.

"But I'm not, am I?" mused James. "I'm not, and I know it. You know it, the whole school knows it, and it's not right. I'm turning in my badge tomorrow." She stiffened and turned to look at him for the first time since he had begun speaking.

"James, what in Merlin's name would possess you to do such a thing?" she demanded.

"I'm not any good at this. I should be a friend to every student at Hogwarts, and I certainly shouldn't be causing any trouble. I've been trying my best to do what needs to be done, but I can't. Everyone here still sees me as the same arrogant bully with no regard for anyone but himself, and you know what? They're probably right to think so. Tonight –finding out the Heatherlys are dead, seeing Anna cry like that and watching you comfort her –it just made me see that I really can't handle all this. Hogwarts deserves someone who cares about everyone above themselves, someone who sees people for who they are instead of what they appear to be –someone like you, Annie. I'll be doing everyone a favor when I quit."

Annie's eyes softened, and she laid her hand on his. It was a testament to James' state of shock that he could barely feel it burning on his skin.

"James, you may be a lot of things, but selfish isn't one of them. You're intelligent and kind, and I couldn't imagine anyone else as Head Boy." James remained silent, continuing to stare at the empty hearth. Annie moved to sit next to him, slipping her shoes off and pulling her feet up to her chest. "Look, I'd never have admitted it before, but you should know –you should know that I've always really admired you." This got his attention. James turned to face her, his eyes searching hers for the slightest trace of untruthfulness. Finding none, they settled upon her with an uncomfortable intensity. She took a deep breath.

"Even when we were always fighting, and when I thought you were the biggest prat that ever walked the halls of Hogwarts, I –I could see how brave you were. I just couldn't see what gave you the guts to try out for the Quidditch team, or talk back to older students, and well, it made me think that I could do it, too. I –I guess what I'm trying to say is that you inspired me to be brave, and as Head Boy, you're doing the same for Hogwarts." He didn't say anything for a while, choosing instead to flick his wand at the fireplace. The hearth sprang to life in a perfectly choreographed dance of warmth and color.

"You always stood up to me. Told me off for being an idiot. I don't think I taught you to do that," he said at last, hoarsely. The flames dancing in his eyes made him look the tiniest bit mad, thought Annie.

"No, you didn't," she admitted. "But I'm really not as strong as I want people to think, am I? All I wanted to do tonight was run, out of McGonagall's office, out of Hogwarts, get as far away as possible from this horrible feeling that I can't do _anything _to stop whatever's coming. It took every fibre of determination I had to stay there and tell Anna everything would be alright when I can't even begin to imagine what's going to happen," she said, shuddering and resting her head on her knees to hide a stubborn tear streaking its way down her cheek. "James, you're _actually_ brave. I only pretend to be."

"Hey," he said at last, his voice returning to its normal, self-assured quality. She looked up at him. "A wise man once told me that true bravery is being the only one who knows you're afraid."

"That's quite profound, James," said Annie. "Bit out of character, don't you think?" she mused, though she was smiling slightly now through her tears. He smiled back.

"You got me. I'm actually Frank under Polyjuice," he joked, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

"I should have realized the standard of conversation was far too high," said Annie.

"You're one to talk, asking me about _Quidditch practice _of all things," he shot back. She blushed.

"Touché." She glanced at her watch. "It's late, James. I'd best get to work."

"Work?" he asked skeptically. "What could you possibly –" She waved him off.

"I'm doing some extra credit for Flitwick." He scoffed.

"Because you need extra credit in that class."

"No, because Flitwick's looking into a promising opportunity for me with one of his former colleagues, and I want to show him I'm worth the effort," she said pointedly.

"Whoa, Annie, that's a big deal, that is! Congratulations," James said genuinely.

"Thanks," she said, smiling faintly. "But it's not a definite, and I want it to be, so…"

"Hey, I get it," said James. "I'll be out of your hair before you can say Dumbledore's full name."

"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." James froze, still a good distance away from the stairwell.

"Er, slight miscalculation," he said apologetically. "But it's not really my fault they don't teach us anything remotely useful in Arithmancy, now is it?" Annie laughed appreciatively as he took the stairs two at the time to reach the landing above, before returning to her work, heart still full of sadness, but also something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.

* * *

**READ AND REVIEW!**

Sorry for the long absence guys, and I'm afraid this break's probably going to be even longer. Until AP exams are over and done with, I'll be getting a minimal amount of sleep, and a minimal amount of writing time. =( Hope you enjoy this, anyways.

Stay magical,

Leenie =D


	24. More Than Ever

**"Hey, I get it," said James. "I'll be out of your hair before you can say Dumbledore's full name."**

**"Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore." James froze, still a good distance away from the stairwell.**

**"Er, slight miscalculation," he said apologetically. "But it's not really my fault they don't teach us anything remotely useful in Arithmancy, now is it?" Annie laughed appreciatively as he took the stairs two at the time to reach the landing above, before returning to her work, heart still full of sadness, but also something else she couldn't quite put her finger on.**

* * *

Aidan paid little attention to the giggling of the curvy Hufflepuff as she ran her hands through his hair. While he'd hoped her company –Jane, Jillian, Julia, whatever her name was –would be of some comfort to him, the truth was that his thoughts currently had room for only one individual.

He'd been a prat, he knew that much. Once again, he hadn't been thinking, and now he was in a heap of trouble.

Only this time, he'd messed up the one thing he really cared about.

Aidan Eurigo Zabini was no fool. He knew that love was the stuff of fairytales, and that he'd be better off getting a Crup than a witch if it was loyalty he wanted. His grandmother was proof of it. After all, hadn't her newest husband disappeared just weeks ago? Women were fickle. Hell, even your own family can't be trusted. Even Joseph, who'd promised –

James Sirius Potter had shown time and time again that he could, and would always be trusted. James had lied for him more times than he could count. He'd stood behind Aidan no matter what. And while Aidan's ego rarely liked to admit it, James had taken him under his wing during that terrifying moment of uncertainty, when he'd been sorted into Gryffindor.

And now James, too, was gone, because of his own idiocy. He'd tried to prevent a girl from changing things between them, and ended up ensuring that she would. It was his own fault. He'd gotten clingy, which he'd tried so hard to avoid. He thought he'd been playing the part relatively well. A different girl every week, sometimes more than one a night. When the aloofness proved unsuccessful, he'd even played on his passing fancy of Elle to show he was capable of it. Keeping up with James, that is.

That hadn't been fair of him, so really he should've been glad when Elle chucked him. But there came perfect little Head Girl Annabelle Chen, and she was so damn smart and pretty and caring and Merlin-knows-why-she-couldn't-see-James-was_-perfect-_for-her and the potion was burning in his pocket and –

And here he was now, sitting alone and friendless in the Gryffindor common room, where no one but the airheaded tart draped over him was willing to speak to him –some of them because they were afraid of James Potter, but most of them because he'd done something so despicable to Annabelle Chen, who'd been nothing but kind, considerate, helpful –

"Aidan, we need to talk," said Alice quite sternly. When had she gotten here? Fred was with her, fidgeting with a loose thread on his jumper and refusing to make eye contact with Aidan.

"Get out of here," Aidan said quietly but audible enough for Jenna –_so that was her name –_to turn to him, confusion evident in her wide eyes.

"But –"

"Get out." Jenna narrowed her eyes and got off the couch, picking up her bag from where she'd hastily thrown it aside. She made to leave, but seeming to reconsider, she turned around.

"SMACK!" Aidan reached up to feel his cheek, which was burning. For such a small girl, Jenna packed quite a punch. The portrait door slammed shut with enough force that the Fat Lady could be heard exclaiming in a distinctly unladylike fashion.

"Was that really necessary –" Alice began, but stopped short, seeming to think better of it. She made for the Portrait Hole with Fred in tow, motioning to Aidan that he ought to follow. They walked to a shallow alcove a ways off. Aidan watched a figure retreating into the distance which, judging by the suit of armor it had just kicked, was Jenna.

"SMACK!"

"Oi!" Aidan's hand jumped once more to his cheek, where Alice's palm had left another angry red print. "What in Merlin's name was that for?"

"SMACK!"

"ARE YOU MAD, WOMAN?" he bellowed.

"The first one was for what you did to Annie. The second one's for not knowing what the first was for," explained Alice, evidently calm now that punishment had been dealt out accordingly. Aidan continued to rub at his cheek sourly but refrained from arguing the matter further.

"Fine. I don't see how this was 'talking', but you got what you came for, I guess." He turned to leave. Fred stepped in front of him. Aidan growled in frustration, but Fred looked only uncomfortable, not apologetic.

"We need to talk to you about the situation," came Alice's voice, ever unruffled and composed, from behind him.

"What situation?" he asked, playing dumb because some masochistic part of him wanted her to say it.

"James Potter. You know, your best friend?" He whirled around, his face contorted in anger and misery.

"There's no _situation,_" he spat bitterly. "As far as I see it, James has already said all he ever wants to say to me, and none of it was sunshine and roses." Alice opened her mouth to speak, but he cut her off.

"I _know _it was my fault, _I know! _Don't you think I –Merlin, don't you think I regret it? Don't you think I'm wondering the same things you're all wondering? How could I have been –how could I have been such a _monster?_" Someone put a hand on his shoulder. It was Fred.

"Then change it, mate."

"It doesn't have to be a regret, Aidan." Aidan looked up at Alice, who continued. "Annie would like you to meet her tonight at midnight on the Quidditch pitch, if you're willing." Aidan's stomach seemed to sink to his knees. The last person he wanted to speak to right now was requesting a meeting. It just figured, didn't it?

"Of course," he swallowed. "Not a problem."

* * *

He was on time. On time. Aidan tried to recall an affair for which he'd been punctual but none came to mind. He strolled onto the pitch, which eerily reflected the light of the full moon in particularly healthy patches of turf.

"You came," said someone in a clear, steady from above. Aidan did not respond, and instead made his way briskly up the steps to reach the source of the voice.

Annabelle Chen was sitting on the topmost seat in the Gryffindor section of the stands. She was wearing tattered jeans and a faded Harpies sweatshirt, and resting her chin gently in her hands. She'd evidently heard him stomp his way up the stands, but made no move to turn around and face him. He spoke first, albeit reluctantly.

"Not very like our Head Girl to rest her feet on the seat," he commented drily. Annie did not start nor did she move her shoes from the seat in front, as he'd expected, and instead crossed her ankles.

"Not very like Aidan Zabini to show up to a meeting on time," she returned coolly.

"Touché," he allowed. He took a seat beside her, and waited for the diatribe about the heathenish crime he'd committed. None came.

"Look, if you're not going to tell me why you dragged me down here –"

"You and I both know that I'm here on your behalf, so don't for a minute think I'm foolish enough to play that game with you, Zabini."

"Fine. No games, then. I suppose I ought to tell you –I regret what I did." he said quietly. She sighed deeply, such that he could not tell if it was in response to what he'd said or if she was simply taking in the cool fall air.

"An interesting start, but I must say that wasn't quite where I was hoping this would go." Aidan raised an eyebrow.

"You didn't want me to apologize?"

"Well, I must admit it's a nice gesture, but that's all it is in the end, a _gesture_. I didn't ask you here to drag out some forced apology. No, I brought you here, Aidan, because you need to patch things up with James." The shock sent Aidan into a highly uncharacteristic and very much uncool coughing fit.

"Are you quite finished?" This time it was Annie's turn to raise an eyebrow.

"You've _got _to be kidding me." She scowled.

"I most certainly am not, though I will admit my patience is wearing thin. I repeat, I need you to fix your friendship with James." He laughed darkly this time. The witch was clearly insane.

"I don't know how to break it to you, Chen, but this is one curse that can't be countered," he said, annoyed.

"I know James. _You _know James. It can be. What happened to '_Where there's a wand, there's a way'?"_ She was quoting the Marauders' motto at him. It just figured.

"A spell isn't going to fix this, Chen."

"You know that's not what I mean." He knew what she meant. He just knew it wasn't feasible. "I've spoken to James. You can fix it." His heart leapt. James was forgiving him -?

"He's not forgiving you. At least, not that easily."

"Of course," he replied, balling his hand into a fist so hard it hurt.

"But I am." He looked at her in confusion.

"You –but –I don't deserve –" he stammered, caught completely off guard.

"Losing Elle was harder on you than you've let on. But that's not what made you do it," she said expectantly. He took a deep breath, and looked out toward the pitch.

"You –you've heard the rumors, of course," he muttered.

"Perhaps. But I want the truth, Aidan."

"Are you prepared to hear it?"

"I think the better question would be, 'Are you prepared to tell it?'" Aidan shut his eyes tightly, before letting out a rattling sigh.

"When I was sorted into Gryffindor, my family was, as you might very well imagine, horrified. First and only Gryffindor in the family since Hogwarts was founded. I –I acted like it was what I'd always wanted. Like I knew I was different. Better than them." He took a deep breath. "I was bluffing. What I wanted more than _anything _was to be in Slytherin. With Joe. He told me we'd do everything together at Hogwarts. He'd introduce me to all his friends, tell them how talented and cool I was, then when we graduated we could find jobs together –" his voice broke. "H-he never told me all that came on a condition. That none of that could happen if I were in Gryffindor. If he had –maybe I would have told the Sorting Hat. Maybe I would have tried to make a case for myself." He paused, and drew a shaky breath. "First year, the day after flying lessons, I dragged James with me down to the dungeons to visit him. I assumed he'd just been busy with his OWL classes and Prefect duties and whatnot, and that was why I hadn't heard from him. I –I was wrong. They wouldn't let me, much less James, into the common room. When Joe finally showed up, I begged him to tell them it was alright, that I was his brother. He told me, 'You're no brother of mine.' James was barely able to get us back to Gryffindor Tower in one piece, they were all firing hexes and curses at us…"

"James got me through first year. Frank and Fred helped, of course, but he always –he always knew what to say and do. I mean, he knew I like pranks, and he –he introduced me to his family, and he never, ever judged me for who I was born." He swallowed.

"And then suddenly he started going on and on about you and – and –I just didn't know what to think –he was always laughing at the girls I brought around, I just thought –I was always so freaked out about how he could just think he _knows _and then that night you were there and it all just -" He looked at her, and though her heart broke to see the haunted look in his eyes, she refused to turn away. "You think I'm despicable," he croaked.

"No," said Annie. "I think that now, more than ever, what you need is a friend." She took his hand, and he stared at hers as if he'd never seen anything quite like it before.

"We're all afraid of losing people, Aidan," she said gently.

"Even perfect goody-two shoes teachers' pets like you?" he asked quietly.

"Even perfect goody-two shoes teachers' pets like me," she replied softly, and despite the darkness he could tell she was smiling.

"I'm sorry," he said. "For real, I mean, this time."

"I know," said Annie, squeezing his hand.

* * *

_It's been ages, I know. But will you** read and review** anyways? Please? :D_

_Stay magical,_

_Leenie _


	25. Of Reconciliation and Revelation

_"We're all afraid of losing people, Aidan," she said gently._

_"Even perfect goody-two shoes teachers' pets like you?" he asked quietly._

_"Even perfect goody-two shoes teachers' pets like me," she replied softly, and despite the darkness he could tell she was smiling._

_"I'm sorry," he said. "For real, I mean, this time."_

_"I know," said Annie, squeezing his hand._

* * *

The entire school was abuzz with news of Annabelle Chen and Aidan Zabini's new friendship. Rumors ranged from the tame, "He's trying to make James jealous" to the more extreme, "He's loved her for years and the spiked drink was actually an attempt to get her attention."

Meanwhile, James was still as angry at Aidan as ever. He acted as though he didn't hear him when Aidan called after him at the end of Transfiguration. Furthermore, he'd taken to bellowing at anyone who asked if he was alright. His frustrations had also begun to spill noticeably into his performance in class. The rumors certainly didn't help much. One night, during rounds, Annie finally decided to confront him.

"James," Annie started carefully. He didn't respond, but seemed to be listening, so she continued.

"I just wanted to know –where were you this morning, during Potions?"

He said nothing at first, but finally mumbled, "Didn't finish the essay."

"James, how could you have not finished it? That was assigned two weeks ago!" Annie exclaimed.

"Forgot. I've had a lot on my mind," he said quietly.

"Well, even if that's the case, why didn't you come to class? You've never let an incomplete assignment bother you before. Besides, if Slughorn finds out you were absent without a viable excuse, you'll be in terrible trouble!"

"I _know _that! And what do you mean, _if_ he finds out?" he snapped. Annie turned such a bright shade of pink James could see it even without the flickering torchlight lining the dark corridor.

"I –I told him you weren't feeling well," she said in a tiny voice. James' lips twitched.

"What's this, you're covering for me now? Not like you to lie to a teacher, Head Girl," he said.

"I –well –you've been very responsible lately. I guess I just thought –you'd have a good reason, or something!" she stammered, turning even pinker, if that were possible. She certainly seemed incredibly flustered, trying to explain herself.

"It's alright Chen, not like I'm complaining. You got me out of detention," said James, slipping his hands into his pockets and shooting her a forced grin.

"James, you need to finish that essay!"

"Don't feel like it."

"It's a quarter of our grade!"

"Maybe I'll O the other three quarters," he shrugged nonchalantly.

"James, this is no joke. Aside from your grades, it's important you understand this material before NEWTs. How else will you –"

"How else will I what, Chen? Graduate? Get a job? Do something with my life?" he demanded.

"Well –yes! Why are you being so –why are you being so difficult all of a sudden?" A terrible smirk twisted on his face.

"I'm always difficult, didn't you know? You've complained about it often enough," he shot back.

"James!" Annie reeled back, shocked and hurt. "Is everything alright?" He didn't look at her, and quickened his pace. She practically had to jog just to keep up with his long strides.

"James, don't do this. Just tell me what the matter is –"

"What's going on between you two?" he cut in suddenly.

"What?" said Annie, confused and caught off guard.

"Don't play dumb. What's going on between you and Zabini?"

"He's your _friend, _James, how can you-"

"He's not anymore. What's going on?"

"We're just friends!"

"Don't give me that. Are you trying to tell me that you're willing to be _friends _with someone who basically poisoned you? Damn it, Annie, it took five _years _for you to forget a few pranks I pulled on you when I was an idiotic first year, but five days after Aidan nearly _kills_ you, everything's fine and dandy?" Annie was startled. She'd never realized how much her grudge had hurt James.

"James, you know I was never in any danger, and –"

"I don't understand," he said, shaking his head. "Why -?" He looked at her in utter hopelessness, searching her for some explanation. Annie put her hand gently on his arm, but he did not look at her.

"James, you need to realize that Aidan wasn't brought up the same way you were. He's gone through many hardships that you will never experience nor comprehend. I'm not making excuses for him, but I think you should know that –that I expect _more_ from you. James, you have had every opportunity. You have a loving family, you're intelligent and talented…James, you have to be the best of us. Maybe it's not fair to say so, but you're meant for greater things than hexing the Slytherins or teaching Peeves new curse words. I _know_ it, James." James stared at her for a moment, saying nothing.

"I'm not worth it, Chen. First Quidditch, then the murder, and now this. Why do you even put up with me?" he demanded at last, releasing a deep sigh.

"Because I believe in you," Annie replied gently, the smallest smile curving on her lips.

* * *

They made eye contact first thing that morning, and with a barely noticeable jerk of his head, James indicated the unused Charms classroom to his left. Aidan looked surprised, but followed without hesitation. He found James leaning against a desk and looking absentmindedly at the ground. James paid no notice to the slam of the door, nor did he seem to hear Aidan's footsteps as he approached.

They stood in silence for a while, the two boys, before Aidan finally cleared his throat. James looked up at him pointedly, as if daring Aidan to say a word.

"You – er –wanted to talk?" Aidan said awkwardly.

"No, I wanted to listen to whatever you've been trying to tell me for the past two weeks," said James, but Aidan heard, _This is your chance. Take it. _

"I –I get it," said Aidan at long last. James had to admit he had not expected that.

"You get it?" he repeated.

"I get it. Why you care so much about Ch-Annie. She-she's a really great girl. And I wish I could say that she's just some high-handed bird who doesn't deserve you, but you know what? She's probably one of the best witches I've ever met. And I guess –I guess I spiked her drink because deep down, I knew that. And it terrified me, because we always said we wouldn't let a girl get between us but I knew she would," Aidan admitted.

"I trusted you," said James quietly.

"And you still can," Aidan said hurriedly. "All I'm asking is to let me prove it."

"You're my best mate, Aidan," said James quietly. "I thought I'd made that clear."

"Then I guess I'm just insecure," replied Aidan, smiling sadly.

"You owe me one," James said.

"Get ready, then, Jimmy. We're going to get you the girl," said Aidan, clapping James on the back. The other boy grinned.

"I'm going to hold you to that."

* * *

They were having a double NEWTs Defense Against the Dark Arts class when Aidan got his first opportunity.

"Today, we start our unit on Defensive Magic," announced Professor Devaleur. "We will begin, of course, by practicing the basics –the Shield Charm, the Impediment Jinx. Then we'll go over the complex spell theory behind magical enchantments on dwellings and large-scale camouflage. And I don't expect all of you to graduate with a corporeal Patronus, but I'll be happy if half of you can manage some fog by our final unit." The class broke into whispers of excitement.

"Settle down, settle down. Now, I want you all to get into pairs and take turns disarming one another to warm up." There was a noisy scraping of chairs as students rushed to find their friends, and Devaleur swished his wand, sending the desks against the wall. Annie smiled at Alice as the two girls wordlessly paired up and began the assignment; Roxy and Elle were still jabbering to each other when Devaleur sent them a pointed glare to get started.

"Get ready to bite the dust, Zabini," James announced loudly as he rolled up his sleeves. Aidan laughed before allowing his expression to settle into a confident smirk.

"I'd like to see you try," he replied smugly.

"Expelliarmus!" cried James.

"Protego!" Aidan flicked his wand, deflecting the spell.

"Stupefy!" James tried again. Sirius dodged the Stunner just barely before yelling, "Flipendo!"

"Impedimenta!" James countered.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Aidan said at the same time. Both boys ducked; James' spell seeped harmlessly into the ground, but Aidan's Full Body-Bind struck an unsuspecting Clark Richardson. He fell with a thud, his partner Bethany Hillman shrieking in distress. Devaleur hurried to the two groups, and quickly put Clark right. He moaned about hitting his head, and with great reluctance Devaleur sent Bethany to escort him to the hospital wing. James tried to keep a straight face about the situation, but as Aidan motioned to the pair and made a lewd gesture, he lost it. James had forgotten how much fun he had with Aidan. The look on Devaleur's face as he approached the two young men suggested he wanted to make sure they never enjoyed themselves in his class again.

"Potter, Zabini! What spell did I tell you two to practice?" he demanded sharply.

"You asked us to Disarm each other, Professor," James responded, stifling his laughter as best he could.

"So why, might I ask, did you find it necessary to begin a full-on duel and send Richardson to the Hospital Wing during the warm-up period?" Devaleur asked.

"Well, Professor, I for one feel that bending the rules this one time led to a more accurate depiction of real-life circumstances. I must say I am disappointed you, as our professor, are not more impressed by our commitment to learning in context," said Aidan remorselessly. James gaped at him; Devaleur was not known for his sense of humor.

"Detention, Mr. Zabini," Devaleur said immediately, narrowing his eyes at both boys in angry scrutiny. "And split up. Every time you two are paired just leads to more trouble." He scanned the room. "Mr. Black, go practice with –"

"Not Longbottom, no please Professor, you can't do that to me! She hates me, just because I put newt spleens in her favorite shoes last year –" Aidan cried pleadingly. Devaleur's thoughtful face turned into one of contented malice.

"Perhaps, Mr. Zabini, you ought to have considered that before deliberately disobeying my instructions and following it with unnecessary cheek. Go. And inform Ms. Chen she will be working with Mr. Potter." Aidan walked towards the two girls dutifully and tapped Annie on the shoulder. James watched Annie's face twist in confusion as Aidan explained the situation. She rolled her eyes before walking over. James looked desperately at Aidan for an explanation, but the long-haired boy only winked at him over her shoulder. James groaned.

"Well there's no need for that, I wasn't exactly itching to team up with you either." James started, eyes wide as he sought an explanation. Annie laughed.

"I'm just kidding, James. Why don't we get started before Devaleur decides to switch us around again?"

"Fine by me," replied James as smoothly as he could. Annie whipped out her wand, and shouted "Expelliarmus!" before James realized they'd begun. His wand zoomed easily into her waiting hand. She raised one eyebrow.

"Really, Potter? Not going to let me win that easy, are you?" James smirked. "I wasn't ready that time. Why don't you try again?" She returned his wand.

"Expelliarmus!"

"Tarantallegra!" said James. She jumped out of the way.

"Expelliarmus!" Annie attempted once more. James frowned and said, "Levicorpus!" Annie waved her wand and the spell fizzled out weakly before it reached her. So she was raising the stakes with Non-Verbal Spells, then? Fine. Two could play that game. As Annie opened her mouth to try Disarming James again, he thought _Silencio. _Success. James watched her lips work furiously until she realized what he'd done.

"Not so tough now, are you –ouch!" James felt a sharp, stinging pain in his hand and he dropped his wand. She'd wordlessly cast a Stinging Hex. Annie pointed at her throat with her wand, and undid James' Charm.

She picked up his wand and handed it back to him.

"Are you alright? Merlin, of course you're not! I'm so sorry about your hand! I'm such an idiot!" she cried. James shrugged.

"It's fine," he said immediately, but a new stab of pain made him grimace.

"No, you're not! Do you need to see Pomfrey?" she asked softly.

"Depends. Who's going to convince Devaleur I deserve treatment?"

"Leave it to me."

* * *

And so, five minutes later, James Potter and Annabelle Chen were walking briskly towards the Hospital Wing.

"I really am sorry about your hand," Annie said earnestly. "Honestly all I meant to do was a simple Leg Locker Curse, that was so embarrassing and now we're missing class-"

"No," he said quickly. "It's worth getting to skive off." Annie smiled for the first time since the incident.

"Agreed. Devaleur's a right prat sometimes," she said with a grin.

"Some Head Girl you are," James said pointedly. Annie blushed.

"Can't be a model student all the time," she conceded.

"I think I like you better this way," James declared cheekily, before grabbing her hand. It tensed momentary in his, but she did not wrench it away. James' blood was pounding in his ears.

"I guess that's reason enough to misbehave more often," she said with a smile that James could swear warmed his insides.

* * *

_Hello all,_

_It's been a bazillion years, but I'm working my butt off as usual. COLLEGE APPS MY GOODNESS! What I wouldn't give to be a Hogwarts student who goes straight from school to an amazing, exciting job! No telling when the next update is coming, but I hope as much as you do that it's soon. _

_**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**_

_Stay magical,_

_Leenie_


End file.
